Setting Priorities
by soren453
Summary: After saving Hyrule, Link travels to a new continent and finds the girl of his dreams. When he brings her back to his home and is called to save his country again, how will his love feel knowing that they have a child on the way when he doesn't? LinkxSoren, all warnings inside, drama and romance. Enjoy. I own nothing; characters, setting, games, it's not mine.
1. Prologue

My words, the writer, to you, the reader. The following warnings apply to this chapter and future chapters (but mainly just the prologue): violence, sexual situation and possibly language. Now you have been warned, if you wish to continue: welcome to my twisted mind, may you not be scared. If you wish to turn back: Have a nice day, I hope that I may see you again on a later date.

In other important info- I've turned Soren into a girl (because I think he's prettier as a woman) and this isn't truly my first fanfic but it is for . If you wish to read my true first fanfic, you can visit my deviantart page here - .com/ (I plan to submit my fanfic there to here on a later date once it's edited but you may read the unedited version if you wish).

Thank you for your patience with my rambling, enjoy the story. :)

Prologue

In Link's Eyes

The beautiful princess Zelda teleported me to the continent that met ours through the Gerudo Desert after helping defeat Ganon; she only did so because I told her that's what I wanted when she insisted that she had to repay me somehow. I didn't know what I was going there for but I knew I'd find it sooner or later.

Unfortunately it took months before finding that slightest hint of what I was looking for but once I saw her, my meaning here was clear.

I had been traveling by when I heard that clashing of metal and the battle cries just beyond the trees in the large forest.

"Soren, look out!" a husky voice cried out to a young woman as she took a deadly swing from an axe to the side, "Soren!"

A large man with deep blue hair ran over to the wounded girl after slicing off the head of the attacker.

"Ike, I'm fine." she said weakly as she limped over to a tree and slid down it, "Rhys will be able to heal me up as soon as we get back to the camp."

"Well at least let me help stop the bleeding," the blue haired man commanded.

"Yes sir," the raven haired girl groaned as she bowed her head in defeat. He unclasped her top to get to the wound and removed the many layers the girl had on.

"Ike, look out!" she screamed as he began to wrap the bleeding wound.

I raised my eyes from the girl to a man rushing at them with a sword held over his head.

"Today will be your last day Lord Ike!" the man bellowed.

I leapt out from the trees and brought out my sacred master sword swiftly as I plunged my blade into the man.

His eyes widened as his thin sword fell from his dying hands. He gasped for air as I pulled out my sword from his collapsing body.

As I turned to face the pair the dead man's body thudded to the ground.

The two of them looked up at me with wide eyes as the girl sat there practically half naked while the man's hands were covered in crimson blood. She blushed deeply as she snatched her cloths together to hide herself. Her red eyes looked up at me with fear, shame, humiliation and anger.

"Thank you for that," the blue haired man said as he stood up and held out his blood-covered hand for me to shake. When I didn't take the offer he brought his hand back to himself and introduced himself and the wounded girl, "My name is Ike and this is my friend Soren. What is your name stranger?"

"My name is Link." I told him as I glanced over to the embarrassed girl, "I'm sorry that I've laid eyes on you ma'am but in my defense, how could any man keep his eyes off your incredible beauty?"

She blushed more at my question and the man sighed as he glanced down at her and then back to me.

"Well thank you for your help but we must be going now," the man told me as he picked up the girl bridal-style and started walking away.

My heart had focused on the girl ever since that day and my mind drew the same picture of her hair flowing around her as she covered herself defensively with that deep blush while she sat in front of that tree.

I traveled for a year or so in search for the girl but nobody knew of her but almost every person I spoke to knew, what seemed to be, everything there was to know about 'Lord Ike'.

"Oh Soren," I sighed as I lay under the stars in the same forest, thinking of the girl, "Will I ever see you again?"

In Soren's Eyes

"Did that man show up in your dreams again?" Ike asked as he noticed me covering myself more than usual.

"Yes, he just seemed so honest when he asked that question a year ago but I know that's impossible. How could anybody think a creature like myself is beautiful?" I asked him as he brought his velvet lips to mine.

I gasped at the sudden touch that he had never given me before.

"What's so bad about somebody thinking you're beautiful?" he asked as he wrapped his muscular arms around my thin figure.

"What about the princess?" I asked as I shook from the touch, "And what happened to you thinking of me as a sister?"

"Maybe I've changed my mind Soren, maybe I love you as more than just a sister," he breathed into my ear, "Soren, you need to wake up. Soren. Soren!"

My eyes flashed from the warm scene of Ike holding me to the awkward scene of him towering over my bed and myself.

"It's way too late to still be sleeping Soren; we need to get the meeting started." He informed me as I stretched and sat up on my bed.

"Sorry commander, I was up very late last night trying to get through the tactics for this job." I yawned as I stood and grabbed a few scrolls and put them into a bag and then walked over to my clothing chest.

"Well please hurry and meet us in the meeting hall when you're dressed," he sighed as he left.

"Yes sir," I mumbled as I grabbed my robes and threw them on.

I ran to the meeting as I tried to keep hold of all the scrolls and papers and tried to keep out of the reach of the ignorance that fogs this camp, like Shinon.

"Sorry I'm so late everybody, please forgive my late arrival." I apologized as I burst into the room.

"Forgiven," Ike stated flatly, "Now I'd like to introduce our new member, Link. He comes from a land far from here and wishes to aid us in our business."

I looked up to see the same blonde man from a year ago, looking around with those icy blue orbs that sparkled.

"Well hello again ma'am." He smiled towards me as I instinctively put my arms around myself.

"It's ok Soren," Mist whispered in my ear sweetly, "I talked to him earlier; he's been searching for you in hopes of becoming close friends with you. He's quiet the romantic if you ask me."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked into his features and tried to figure out if he was trying to deceive me or if he was just naïve.

As the days past, they turned to weeks which in turn went to months, then years. I found myself falling deeply in love with our left handed friend with the mesmerizing blue eyes and messy blonde hair. On late summer nights, the two of us would sneak out of the camp and take a late-night swim, kissing under the glow of the silver moon.

One of those many summer nights became more than just a swim and a kiss; once we went back to our shared tent, that I had begged Ike for, Link had gently pushed me onto the bed and moved himself over me before I was able to finish getting dressed. (1)

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he ran his hands up my unclothed thighs.

"Soren," he hummed as he looked into my eyes deeply, "I love you so much."

"I love you two," I responded as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He brought his face to the side of my head and gently kissed up and down my neck and moved toward my ear and nibbled on my earlobe for a second or two and then moved to my chin and made his way to my lips. As we pressed our lips together his hips came into contact with mine as his hardened-self pressed against my warmth.

"Link," I breathed into his ear as he resumed kissing my neck and ear, "we really shouldn't. Not yet at least, we still have to work. We don't really have the time to please ourselves like this."

"Just once my love," he whispered into my ear as he pressed his body against mine, "I promise."

I thought over the possible consequences as he resumed kissing me.

If I said no, he'd stop doing this; we'd get dressed and then go to bed. If I said yes, we would make love for the first time, but what if somebody heard or worse, what if we got caught?

The bad seemed to logically over-rule the good but my body screamed at me to go too far.

"Just this once?" I meekly asked as he began to nibble on a spot on my neck, most likely trying to leave a mark.

"Just this once," he answered slowly as he ran his hand up and down my stomach to my knee.

"Ok…" I sighed as my heart raced, "But we can't be too loud and make sure the door is locked."

In Link's Eyes

Only a month past after that magical night but I knew that the love I felt that night wasn't just a passing phase. During that month, I went into town and searched every store for the perfect ring so that I could ask Soren for her hand. Unfortunately when I got back to camp, everything had been burned down and everybody was huddled up in the forest.

"What happened?" I asked franticly as I looked around for Soren but didn't see her, "Where's Soren?"

"Bandits came in and burned everything," Mist began to explain as she held a wet rag to Ike's arm; "Soren got caught in one of the buildings."

I felt my heart stop and sink into my stomach as I looked at the little girl in shock.

"She's with Rhys right now," Ike told me, noticing my widened eyes, "She was tremendously burned on one side of her arm and face. I think it'd be best if you stayed here for now and waited for Rhys to bring her back here."

"How could I wait here while she's hurt?" I lashed out in fear of possibly losing her.

"Link, it's an order that you stay here and let Rhys work in peace." Ike commanded in a deep controlling voice, making Mist and I flinch slightly.

"Yes sir," I mumbled as I held my head down and went over to a tree and sat down.

It wasn't until two days past that Soren and Rhys came back to join us.

Her head and arm were wrapped and she looked so terrified when I approached her.

"Are you ok my love?" I asked her gently as I gently brought my hand to her arm but didn't touch in fear of hurting her wounds.

She nodded slightly and then tugged on Rhys' long white sleeve.

"Oh!" Rhys gasped as he seemed to remember something, "Commander Ike, Soren and I need to have a talk with you in private."

"What is it about?" he asked as he held the same wet rag to his arm and walked away from the circle of mercenaries.

"It's about her condition sir," Rhys informed him.

"May I join the discussion?" I asked as I felt myself detaching from the conversation.

"My apologizes Link," Rhys began, "but it's for the best as of the moment that you stay out of it for now. Soren will explain everything she wishes to inform you of after the meeting."

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked Soren as she looked as if she were about to cry.

She nodded slowly as she fiddled with her thumbs as her stomach.

"Ok," I sighed, "then I'll just wait here until you all return."

"That's fine," Ike told me as he walked away with Rhys and Soren.

When Soren came back, she only told me that the burns were pretty bad, she'd be in bandages for a month or so and that Ike wanted to speak with me for a little bit about something very urgent.

"You wished to talk with me?" I asked as I came over to the commander that sat under a tree in a small clearing away from the others.

"Yes," he sighed, "I want you to go back to Hyrule with Soren."

My heart raced at the idea of going back to my old home but then sank as I thought about making Soren leave behind hers.

"Why?" I asked dumbly as I sat in front of the blue haired man.

"I worry about her health and if Hyrule is in such a peaceful time as you say, I believe the best thing for her is to go back there with you."

"Have you asked her if that's what she wanted yet?" I asked as I worried about her reaction.

"Yes, in fact she's the one that mentioned Hyrule. She told me that you tell her about its peaceful beauty a lot and that you tell her about your people a lot." He informed me.

"Well then I guess I'll contact my princess and tell her that I'm coming back."

"Ok then, good luck Link." He flatly stated as he stood up and left.

It had been brought to my attention by my mini-editor that "Ike is stupid for letting them share a tent" (so says my mini-editor [who is taller than I]). So now I explain the stupidity of Ike: Ike knows that Soren wouldn't let her guard down too quickly or easily so he trust that Soren will think things through logically before doing anything too…sexual. Plus, Soren and Link had shared a tent for a long time (like a year) before this night. So truly Ike isn't all that dumb; now I won't say that he's not stupid for falling for the line "I'll bring you meat on a stick if you let Link and I share a tent."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Telling Secrets

In Soren's Eyes

"_She's what?" Ike cried out when Rhys explained my condition, "How did you get pregnant?"_

"_Ike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I tried to explain to him as he looked at me infuriatedly._

"_What were you thinking?" he questioned, "Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you to be pregnant with this job?"_

"_I understand, I wasn't thinking." I mumbled as I lowered my head._

"_Obviously!" Ike shouted as he threw his arms up and let out a heavy sigh._

"_Ike, you really should calm down." Rhys tried to sooth him, "Yelling at her won't make the situation any better. Don't you think this is stressful enough for Soren already?"_

"_I guess," Ike groaned, "I'm just worried about you. You know you're like a little sister to me. It scares me that my little sister could get pregnant and then get burned alive. What are you going to do once the baby starts to affect you? Our camp is burned down so it's not like we have a safe place for you and the baby."_

"_Well Link has told me about how peaceful his homeland is. He says that all the people there are really nice too and that there's so much beautiful scenery. Link and I could stay in Hyrule until the baby is old enough and we could come back." I offered._

"_Ok, I'll talk to Link about it." Ike sighed._

"_Thank you Ike, but don't tell him about the baby please. I want this whole 'getting burned' thing to go down before I tell him about it." I told him as I walked away._

"_Alright." He sighed again and then sat down next to a tree, "Tell him I need to talk to him for me, please."_

"Hey Soren," Link called from in front of me.

We had been riding on this dreaded horse for hours since we left the castle and now it was getting dark and we seemed to only be half way through some kind of huge field.

"Yes Link?" I asked him as I gripped my arms tighter around his waist, thinking of the countless ways I could break the news of our child and remembering Ike's concern.

"We're going to stop at this bridge for the night and then keep going in the morning, ok?" he informed me as he rode the horse into the water and she splashed her way under the bridge.

"We're not sleeping in the water, are we?" I asked, just now realizing how exhausted I really was.

"No silly," he chuckled as he jumped off and offered to help me down, "We're going to sleep on that little cliff of dry land under the support beams so that the Kargarok won't attack us in our sleep."

"What's that?" I asked about the strange name.

"Do you see that huge bird like thing over there?" he asked as he bobbed his head toward a huge black figure high in the sky as I fell into his arms bridal-style.

"Yeah," I answered as he ducked his head under one of the beams and carried me under the beam with him.

"Well that's a Kargarok. They're horrible creatures that only go after people so Epona's fine." He explained as he sat me onto the mound of dry soil with a large chest sitting on it.

"Is this chest yours?" I asked him as I took off my belts and sashes to get comfortable.

"No, it was left by somebody a long time ago. I already checked it a while back. It had a hundred rupees in it." He explained as he took off his gloves, boots, tunic and chainmail, leaving himself in his white under shirt and pants.

"Rupees?" I questioned as I took off my boots and outermost robe.

"The currency we use in Hyrule." He explained as he lay down, using his tunic as a pillow, "I guess I should have explained some of this on the way here."

The ride was mainly spent in silence since both of us had a lot on our minds and were thinking over things as we rode.

"It's ok," I told him as I crawled next to him and rested my head on his chest. My face was still bandaged but nobody noticed while were in town since I had kept my hood up except for while we were in Princess Zelda's castle.

She gasped once Link had explained the previous events of the fire but breathed easy once she remembered something about a spring. Link's eyes had lite up once she mentioned it as well and since then he's been a little more relaxed.

The next morning we were greeted by a herd of goblin things that growled and hollered at us.

"Stay right here Soren," Link told me as he got up and pulled out his sword, the only thing he grabbed off the horse last night.

He plunged his sword into one of the creatures in between the beams and then continued onto the next and the next. Once they had all burst into black sparks and vanished, Link came back over to me and got dressed.

"We should arrive at Ordon by the end of the day but I'm not positive." He told me as he lifted me onto Epona and then lifted himself up, "You'll get to meet everybody in town and then we can rest for a couple of days at my house and then we'll go visit the Zora Domain or maybe Snow Peak. I know a couple of Yetis that love to snow board. Have you ever tried snowboarding?"

"No, is it fun? It looks kind of scary," I asked him.

"Well it's kind of hard and the drops you'd take if you rode on my course and messed up would probably kill you but I'm sure you'd have a blast if we tried a less challenging course." He told me as we rode past the bridge and headed further threw the field.

After about an hour, we came to a thin rode and stopped for a few moments.

"Do you think you can handle holding on tightly so that we can get through this path quickly?" he asked me.

"I'm not too sure but if you want I can try," I said meekly as I gripped his tunic tighter.

"Mmm," he hummed as he thought and pressed Epona forward, "We'll just go a little faster but not much."

The horse started to trot as we went further and went past a man with an afro.

"Hey guy!" the strange man shouted as he waved to Link.

"Hey Coro!" Link shouted back as he waved and stopped the horse.

"How's your lantern oil level? You know I can fill it up for only twenty rupees," the man put on a large smile before noticing me, "Hey guy, who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Soren. I need to get her to the Farron Spring and since my lantern is full I'm just going to go back to riding, ok?"

"Alright guy, come back whenever you need some oil!" he waved to us as we rode off.

"Link," I started as I looked up at the back of his head, "Why did you lie to that man? You know your lantern ran out last night and that's part of the reason we stopped."

"I know but wherever you go, oil cost 20 rupees and I rather pay that price to somebody that doesn't try to make that sound cheap. Sera can sell me some oil in Ordon and it's not dark out yet and even when it is, I know this path well enough to ride in the dark." He explained as we rode through a short tunnel, "Ok, we're at the spring."

He stopped Epona at the edge of the water and jumped off and helped me get down.

"This spring has magical properties so it'll heal wounds just by standing in it. There's a small spot that's deep enough to swim in if you want," he offered as he walked into the water.

I followed Link into the water, holding my robe up to try to keep it out of the water.

I could feel the burns healing as the water's power seemed to flow through my blood; the water also seemed to make me feel more courageous for a reason I wasn't sure of.

"Here," Link said as he came closer to me and started unwrapping my bandages, "let's take these off."

"Are the burns gone?" I asked as I touched my face gently.

"Yeah, take a look," he told me as he pointed to the water.

I looked at my reflection and looked at my unscarred skin. As I felt the healed skin, Link put his finger under my chin and lifted my face.

Once our lips were pressed together I felt like everything in the world was going to be ok, even if I'm not quite sure how ready I am to have a child. I pulled away after a few seconds, fearful of Link not wanting the child.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he put his arms around my waist.

"It's just…" I looked up into his eyes and thought about how I would tell him about it but every option seemed so terrifying and the courage the water tried to fill my with sank away with the wounds, "I'll tell you once we get to the house."

I put on a smile and looked up at his icy blue eyes.

"Ok," he sighed and then took my hands in his and bite down on his lower lip, "Soren, I wanted to ask you this days ago but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable before asking you. This whole ride I've been thinking of the perfect place and time for this but when I saw the twilight shining around you, I knew now is the right time."

He reached into one of his pouches that hung off his belt and brought out a tiny black box and then got onto one knee. The twilight sun shined golden lights onto his hair and the tranquil water while the slight breeze blew our hair just the tiniest bit.

When he opened the box, a shining ring revealed itself and the diamond that sat on the top twinkled in the faint light.

"Soren, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the universe and marry me?" he asked as he looked up into my eyes.

I felt the happiest tears welling up behind my eyes while butterflies fluttered inside of me. I cupped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to calm my excitement.

"Oh Link," I started when I pulled my hand down and cupped his face, "of course."

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I pressed my lips against the soft, plush skin of his.

He brought one of his hands up and held the side of my face as he intensified our kiss.

When breathing became a necessity, we broke off our kiss for a few seconds and took deep breaths.

"May I?" Link asked as he nodded toward the ring.

"Of course," I replied as I held up my hand. He pulled the ring out of its case, placing the box back into his pouch, and slid the ring onto my slender finger. I looked over the precious stone while the light in the sky faded into blackness.

"We should probably start moving again." Link stated as he held my close.

"Probably," I agreed as I stood up with him.

When we finally reached the house, I was exhausted and only wanted to lie in my fiancé's arms but I knew I had to tell him about the baby that didn't make itself very obvious.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me at the spring?" he asked once he had some dinner going.

"Link," I started, taking his hands in mine, "I'm-"

"Heeeeeey Link!" a deep voice called from outside.

"Is that Fado?" Link asked as he stood up from his chair and went outside, "Hey!"

"I thought I saw you running around," the man laughed loudly, "But I could have sworn I saw somebody with you."

"I do, how about you come up here and meet her?" Link asked him as he walked back to the door.

"Well everybody is still up so why don't you and your friend come into town instead of making me climb up that darn ladder?" he chuckled.

"Alight, alright." Link sighed as he chuckled along with the man, "Just get everybody there for me, ok?"

"Can do!" the man shouted as he left.

Link walked back in and stirred the soup again before offering his hand to help me up.

"Do you think you can wait to tell me for an hour or so?" he asked me as I stood up.

"Yeah, let's go meet your friends." I told him as I walked toward the door.

The four children, Malo, Talo, Beth, and Collin, all asked a hundred questions each ranging from the goddesses of my land to if Link and I planned on having children someday. Link's answer to that was that we hadn't thought about it yet and that they probably shouldn't count on it for a while. The adults all wanted to know how Link's travels had gone and how we had met. The mayor's daughter, Ilia didn't seem too pleased when he announced that we were engaged and nearly left but her father kept her there.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Link," Uli told him while she rocked her 3 year old daughter in her arms, "Do you two plan to stay here and expand your house or are you going to move to somewhere more busy or private?"

"Well we just got here so we haven't made any big plans yet but I have started thinking about going on a short adventure with her so that I could show her all of Hyrule." Link explained to her as he rubbed my thumb with his as we held hands.

"I see, well I hope you two can stay for at least a little while. Collin really missed you while you were gone." She said gently as she shuffled her daughter to one arm and held her son's hand.

When we finally got back to the house, the soup was almost finished and I had gotten my next chance to tell Link about the baby.

"Ok, Link," I started again, "I'm-"

"Link!" another voice called out from outside, "I've got a letter from the princess for you!"

"Hold that thought Soren," Link told me as he raced out of the house and slid down the ladder.

I slowly made my way outside to see Link taking a letter from a strangely dressed man that had a flag strapped to his back and waved as he ran off.

"What's it say?" I asked as he looked over the paper.

"Zelda says that the Gorons and Hylians are having some kind of political issue and since the Gorons except me she thinks I can help out a lot," he explained as he read over the letter again, "I should probably head to Castle Town soon. I'll stay for dinner but after that I've got to go. Do you think what you wanted to tell me can wait a day or two? I'll come back as soon as possible to let you know what's going on."

"Yeah," I told him meekly as he made his way back up, "I'm sure it can wait."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Messy Order

In Link's Eyes

"Oh Link, thank the goddesses you're here," Zelda sighed happily as she rushed over to me as I jumped off Epona, "Where's Soren?"

"She stayed in Ordon," I explained shortly, "So what did you need me for?"

"Well for some reason or another, the Gorons think that I haven't been doing my royal duties as princess since somebody has been stealing things in Death Mountain and the Gorons believe the thief is a Hylian," Zelda explained to me as we walked into the castle.

_Can't she just investigate the town or something so I can go back home and find out what Soren wanted to tell me?_ I asked myself as I followed Zelda down the twisting hallways.

"It seems that your mind is somewhere else Link," Zelda stated when she stopped suddenly and faced me, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," I lied to her.

_What if Soren is in some kind of trouble she was trying to tell me about?_ I wondered; _what if she was trying to tell me some kind of deep, dark secret?_

"Link," Zelda called to snap me back into reality, "Do you want me to ask Nayru if Soren is ok?"

"Would you stop reading my mind?" I asked jokingly, "I thought you had the triforce of wisdom, not nosey-ness?"

"Oh, you didn't know I had both?" she asked jokingly, "But seriously, if you're that worried about her, why didn't you stay by her to see if something's wrong? I know this is an urgent matter but you could have waited a little bit to make sure she's fine."

"I know," I sighed in defeat, "I guess I need to get my priorities straightened out. So could you make sure she's ok for me?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes as she gave me an irritated look.

"Sure," she sighed.

After a few minutes of concentrating in silence, Zelda opened her eyes and sighed happily.

"She's fine," Zelda told me happily as she turned around and continued walking.

"Then what did she want to tell me?" I asked her, still slightly worried.

"It's not information for me to provide, Soren has to work up the courage and will have to tell you herself," she chirped, trying to sound innocent when she knew she wasn't, "Of course she should probably tell you soon or else you'll find out yourself and it won't be such a magical moment."

"Can you at least give me a hint of what it is?" I begged.

"It'll change you forever and determine what kind of person you are by your reaction," she teased.

"You know you're a horrible person, right?" I asked the cruel princess.

"I know," she sang happily.

When we finally reached the meeting, most of the conversation turned to hums that ranged in volume.

"You need to tell your citizens to keep their grimy hands off our possessions!" Darbus yelled when Zelda asked him what he wanted her to do about the situation.

"I told you already," Zelda continued to defend, "None of my citizens stole ANYTHING from your people! No Hylian has left Hyrule in the direction of Death Mountain."

"Does anybody know what the thief looks like?" I asked in the short amount of silence.

"It was a woman with long orange-ish red hair that seemed the size of a Hylian or human," a young Goron told me, "I didn't see her face brother, but she would hold out her hand and whatever was in front of her, disappeared."

"Darbus," I started, "I've never heard of a woman that had red hair with the power to make things disappear. I don't think this woman is from Hyrule at all but if you'd like I can go through a full search of all the citizens to see if I can find her."

The large bolder like man grunted in approval.

"I'll start my investigation immediately," I informed everybody as I stood up, "Is there any way I could announce to all the knights that I must be informed on anybody leaving or entering Castle Town?"

"Not really but I'm sure you can handle telling the entry guards quickly," Zelda answered, "Do you need to write Soren and let her know that you won't be home for a little bit?"

"Probably but I need to inform the guards first," I told her as I left, "I'll let you know if I find out anything."

After two weeks of investigating town, I had met with every citizen in town and asked them to report to any guard if they had seen the woman. When the third week had passed, I decided to investigate the other villages.


	4. Chapter 3

I've just now realized that I haven't been putting up a disclaimer so now I shall.

I don't own Fire Emblem or Legend of Zelda and I don't own any of the characters (so far).

I apologize to those of you reading for updating so slowly, Fall should bring a more organized schedule for updating.

I hope you have enjoyed yourself so far; enjoy.

Chapter 3: An Unwanted Letter and an Unwanted Trip

In Soren's Eyes

_Soren,_

_I'm sorry I left so quickly and you weren't able to tell me what you wanted to. I really wish I had stayed a bit longer because now I'm stuck doing an investigation in Castle Town. Apparently there's this red-head thief that makes things disappear when she holds her hand toward them. It almost sounds like Midna but I know it can't be her because she went back to the Twilight Realm._

_I'm sure I'm confusing you. If you ask Rusl, I'm sure he'll be able to answer some of your questions. I tell him everything._

_I don't know how long my investigation is going to take but hopefully it won't take too long. If I get a chance, I'll come visit you and everybody else._

_I can't wait to get back to you and see your beautiful face and find out what you wanted to tell me._

_I love you more than anything in the world._

_ Link_

I read over his letter again and thought about him coming back. It had been almost a month since I received it but it felt like ages.

"Soren!" Uli called from below the house.

I ran out the door to see what she wanted and saw that she was with her two children and Rusl.

"Hey Uli," I greeted.

"Would you like to join our picnic?" Rusl asked as he lifted up their basket.

"Can I meet you there? I need to do a few things inside first." I explained.

"Of course," Uli chuckled, "We'll be at Ordon Spring. Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No, I'm not sure how long I'll take," I sighed as I leaned against the railing of the porch.

"Alright," Rusl replied as he switched his weight to his other foot, "Don't forget about us now."

He chuckled a little with me at his silly comment as I waved at them and went back inside.

I picked up a few books and put them back into the shelf as I thought about Link returning. A dream took over my thoughts as I sorted a few things, the same one that continuously played with my mind.

Link would walk through the door with a big smile on his face, spreading his arms to except my excited hug. We would kiss passionately and then we'd whisper sweet nothings about how much we loved and missed each other.

I put my hand over my stomach, which had started to bulge just slightly, and thought about my dream continuing or turning into a nightmare.

When I told Link about his child he would be more excited than Mist receiving permission to go out to town with Boyd or he would be upset and not want the baby.

I picked up the letter and looked over it once more before folding it like always and putting back into my pocket.

Once I got to the spring, the four had set up and had just started.

"You actually got here a lot sooner than I expected," Rusl teased, "I guess you're not far enough along to waddle at all."

He chuckled as Uli rolled her eyes and Collin looked around, trying to piece the conversation together.

"Ignore him sweetie," Uli told me as I sat down next to her baby girl.

"Don't worry," I comforted, "I don't mind. He's only teasing."

"Well I heard that Link has moved onto searching the villages scattered around Hyrule for this thief that has the Gorons and Hylians so worked up," Rusl informed me, "He'll probably be here within a week or so to 'investigate' our little village."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, "How long do you think he'll stay?"

"Probably long enough for it to count as an investigation since he apparently promised the princess that he'd search ALL of Hyrule to see if he can find this woman," Rusl guessed as he pulled out a sandwich for me, "If you ask me, the princess is probably just using Link as a way to keep the Gorons off her back since they trust him."

"Do you think the princess has something to do with the thief?" Uli asked him.

"I don't think so," he hummed as he took a bite out of his lunch, "She's probably just getting caught in the middle of something beyond anyone's control like always."

I couldn't help zoning out of the conversation and finding myself watching their little girl take bites out of her sandwich and then drop it onto the blanket and running around to play in the water with her brother following right behind her.

"You're worrying about Link's reaction to the baby again, aren't you?" Uli asked me softly after realizing my absence in the conversation.

I snapped back to her for a few seconds but then found myself in the memory of telling her about the baby for the first time.

"_Darling," Uli started as she walked into the tree house, "What's wrong?"_

"_I-I," I choked on my sobs as I clenched Link's letter, "I can't do this on my own- hick- I can't d- without- hick- him."_

_Tears flowed from my eyes as I doubled over on the couch._

"_Do what without who sweetie?" Uli asked in her concerned, motherly voice._

_I sobbed a little louder as I thought about what I was crying about, trying to piece together an answer._

"_L-Link wrote me a-a letter and he s-said that he won't be back for- hick-" I got out before losing my control again._

"_May I see the letter dear?" Uli asked as she kneeled next to me._

_I handed the letter to her with a shaking hand. As she read the paper, her eyes showed her concern and sorrow._

"_Sweetie," Uli started, "I'm sure he'll be back soon and in the meantime, I can keep you company. I know you've only been here for a few days but it's not that bad, I promise. Is this all that's bothering you?"_

_I shook my head in an attempt to answer her question._

"_Then what else is it? Is it what you wanted to tell him? Can you tell me so that maybe I can help?" she asked, trying to get the full story._

"_I-I'm going to have his-his," I tried to tell her before breaking into choking sobs._

"_His what, dear?" Uli asked as she rubbed my shoulder._

"_His child," I whispered through my dry and sore throat, "I wasn't able t-to tell him before h-he left."_

_A few more tears fell down, soaking my face while Uli's eyes light up slightly._

"_Really?" she asked excitedly, "You're going to make our Link-y a daddy?"_

_I looked up at her, trying to figure out if she was okay with that._

"_Oh Soren!" she cheered as she jumped up, "This is so exciting! He's going to be so happy when he finds out!"_

_I pushed myself up so that I could sit up to look the woman in the eyes._

"_How are you so sure he'll be ok with this?" I asked her as my tears stopped a little._

"_Are you kidding?" she asked dumbfounded, "Link loved when little Callidora was born. He and Collin played with her all day and he always looked so happy around my little girl."_

_I nodded slightly, trying to believe her prediction._

"_Oh and don't worry dear," Uli continued, "I'll help you through the pregnancy; I promise that you won't be alone during this. I just can't believe how young the two of you are."_

"I can't help but worry Uli," I sighed when my flashback had finished, "What if he's not as excited as you say he'll be? What if he doesn't want a child? You heard him when we had first gotten here, 'we haven't really thought about it and even though a child would be nice, I really don't think you all should expect one any time soon'. That didn't seem too excited about a baby to me."

"I know sweetie," Uli sighed with me, "But he did say a child would be nice. There's no reason to worry dear. Even if he didn't exactly want one at the moment, there's no doubt in my mind he'll love it no matter when it comes."

"I guess," I sighed as I subconsciously rubbed my growing belly, "Do you think he'll be back for good before it's too obvious or arrives?"

"Of course," Rusl laughed, "That boy will probably drop everything if you told him you needed him at all during the pregnancy or if the baby is close to meeting everybody."

I sighed happily as I looked down at my belly and thought about it growing; looking like I have a watermelon under my shirt, having Link beside me, helping me out with all kinds of things and being his over protective self.

"So what are you hoping for?" Rusl asked me suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused since I had zoned out again.

"Do you hope the baby is a boy or a girl?" he asked again, finishing off his sandwich.

"Hmmm," I hummed as I thought about the question, "It would be nice to have a baby girl, she'd probably become a complete 'daddy's girl' but I can also see Link and a little boy going out all the time to fish or go on short adventures. I wonder what Link would prefer."

"I don't think Link really has a preference," Collin told us as he joined the conversation while holding Callidora's hand, "I think he'd be more curious about what the baby will look like."

"I've wondered that too," Rusl confessed as he rubbed his chin, "A child with Link's dirty blonde hair but your red eyes would look almost strange but a baby with your black hair and his blue eyes would most defiantly look adorable."

"Well I think the blonde hair and red eyes would be pretty cool," Collin disagreed, "I bet if it were a girl, she'd be really pretty."

"Speaking of pretty girls," Uli interrupted, "Why didn't you invite Beth?"

"She was busy helping her mom with the shop," Collin explained.

A loud, thundering noise came from the bridge while their conversation continued.

"What's that?" I asked as I looked toward the noise.

"I'm not sure," Uli confessed as she listened hard to try to figure out what it was.

"It sounds almost familiar," Collin added before the noise got louder and louder.

We all turned around to see a huge goblin like creature on top of a giant hog.

"I have been command by the Lady of Order to obtain the raven haired maiden," the green creature announced as he looked over us. When he spotted me, he huffed and then spoke again, "Come with me and no harm will follow."

I looked up at him in shock as Uli rushed to gather her children in her arms and backed away from the large creature. Rusl had jumped up and stood in front of all of us with his sword pulled out.

"If you don't come with me peacefully," the green goblin continued as he looked around, "I'll have my followers kill the woman and children."

"No!" I yelped as I jumped up, noticing how Rusl had frozen in place due to the threat, "Please don't hurt them."

"Bulblin, gather the maiden and lets go," the huge creature commanded as a shorter version of him waddled toward me while grunting.

I looked back at Uli and mouthed 'please tell Link I love him' while tossing her my ring as the green creature pushed me away and onto his large hog.

"Where are you taking her?" Rusl demanded once he regained his senses.

"Back to the Lady of Order," the large creature began, "I have not been informed on what she wants with this girl. Send Link my regards."

As his last statement stomped out, we dashed off away from the spring.

Oh Link, I thought, where are you?

We arrived at a large cave that had many tunnels and large rooms after an hour of forcing the grunting beast forward.

"Did you bring the girl?" a calm, female voice asked from a large throne above the floor of the cavern's large room.

"Yes your godly-ness," the green goblin answered as he bowed and then pushed me forward.

"Good," she replied in a voice that sounded out her sinister smile that was hidden in the darkness of shadows, "Now King Bulbin, I want you to enjoy yourself with this girl. Do whatever you please with her."

"May I ask why your mighty-ness?" he asked in a deep voice.

"This girl has disgraced the way of order and gone to the rule of the dark goddess of chaos," she explained to him, directing the cruel assumption towards me, "I want you to make sure her sinister deed doesn't evolve into anything else."

He grunted in response and then drug me away.

Once we had reached what seemed to be his room, he finally spoke to me after tossing me onto the bed.

"Since the lady of order told me to do what I please with you," he began, "I want you to obey my every command or I'll punish you however I see fit. Do you understand?"

"I-I," I stuttered in fear of what he was going to ask of me, "Understand sir."

"Good," he huffed, "First off, I want to get the cloths maker to measure you and put you into something more, graceful and fitting."

I looked down to see my Ordon-styled clothing that consisted of many layers that almost looked like a clownish collage.

"I'll return momentarily," he stated, "In the meantime, I want you to get yourself into the habit of calling me 'your highness' or 'King Bulbin' or 'master'."

I nodded slightly as I mumbled, "Yes your highness."

The weeks went by slowly and painfully. He had forced me into wearing a short, white skirt thing that had flowing ribbons on the sides but showed most of my legs. The top was even worse since it was just a golden swim suit like top that matched the pounds of golden jewelry that wrapped around my legs and arms. My hair had been pulled back slightly so that I no longer had bangs but my long hair flowed down my back with small ornaments that glittered in the light. I was refused shoes of any kind and I had to do many chores that 'my master' didn't see fit to do himself. The days were growing colder and this dreaded outfit only made things worse. Some of the goblin things would feel that they had the right to touch me as I walked through the hallways doing my job. It would always end with one of them on top of me, failing to push my clothing up, with another holding me down, then the creatures would be lifted up by their necks by 'master', who would then beat the things' heads in with the wall and leave them there to die. I feared every day that the next time would be the one time the goblin would succeed at pushing off my cloths while another holds me down and 'master' wouldn't be there to save me.

"How about you go get me some grapes pet?" my master asked as he paced in his room while I awaited my orders.

"I believe we're all out," I answered quietly, fearing his angry response.

A large, hard hand smashed itself against my cheek as his roaring voice filled the room with his booming rage while I fell to my hands and knees on the cold, rough floor.

"We'll maybe that's because a certain servant has gone against orders and has eaten everything herself!" he screamed at me, "Just look at your belly! It'd obvious you've been stealing food!"

"No!" I pleaded, trying to defend myself, "I haven't stolen anything!"

"Then why does your belly grow so quickly?" he demanded loudly.

I was afraid of telling him about my future child but I knew if I didn't, he'd surely kill me and my unborn baby.

"I'm pregnant," I confessed quietly.

I shook in fear of being hit again but no pain followed my confession. Instead, I was lifted gently and then he sat his large hand on my belly.

"I don't feel any baby," he grunted as he prepared to hit me for what he believed was lying.

"I'm only about three months along," I explained as he took his hand away.

"Who's the child's father?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Link," I answered meekly as I thought about my missed fiancé.

"The left-handed hero of time is the father of your child?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes," I answered quietly, fearful of his powerful hands.

He burst into hysteric laughter before grabbing me by the arm and throwing me onto his large bed.

"Well we don't want any harm to come to the hero's child, do we?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"N-no," I stuttered quietly as I was forced onto my back.

"Then it's probably for the best that you listen and don't do anything that would bring harm to the child," he told me as he inched closer, "How about you work that magical mouth of yours for me again and I'll restrain myself from hitting you as hard when you disobey."

I gulped as my face was pulled toward his monstrous organ that proved he was a male.

Once he was finished with 'my talent' he pushed me out of his room and sent me to retrieve a snack for him. I'd bite the damned thing off if I didn't know he'd kill me and my child for it.

Once I returned with apples, oranges, blueberries, strawberries and bananas in a large marble bowl, the beastly man had reclined in his favorite chair.

"It's about time you return," he growled, "I've called the cloths maker so that you'll have some clothing that won't become too snug for you."

I nodded slightly as I kneel down next to his chair and held the fruit bowl above my head for him to pick up a fruit.

I looked down at the cold floor that my bare knees sat on while wondering when Link would come for me.


	5. Chapter 4

Now to the fun part! (Really the main reason I bothered putting the idea to paper) Ya'll might be a bit pestered with me because this chapter will be left on a cliff hanger. But do not fear! I shall have the next chapter up next Wednesday! I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not the games…not the characters…nothing…but I do own the idea of this fanfic! :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Bleeding Child

In Link's Eyes

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another week or so?" Luda pleaded while her father walked up and placed his large hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry but this isn't really visiting, I'm searching for someone. Remember?" I asked the girl that had grown up over the years I spent in Ordon and Tellius.

She groaned as her face turned to the ground.

"Don't worry, Luda," her father began as he drew her attention back up, "I'm sure Link will visit more often."

"Oh yeah!" she cheered; "Now you have that friend of yours that you want to show all of Hyrule to!"

Her smile stretched as she apparently thought about my return with Soren.

"Well I should get going," I sighed as I nudged Epona into movement.

Once I had ridden out of the thin road leading from Kakariko Village, I nudged Epona to run as fast as she could, without causing any damage, toward Ordon Village.

"Hey guy!" Coro called as I slowed down a bit.

"Hey!" I called back.

"Do you know where those goblin things took that black haired girl?" he asked innocently.

"What goblin things?" I asked, worry starting to take over.

"Those big green guys, you know? One of them had these two huge horns on his head that go like this," he described as he tried to form his arms in what looked sort of like a large vase above his head.

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm, let me think," he told me as he rubbed his chin and tried to remember, "I think about two or three weeks ago."

"Do you know what direction they went?" I asked in shock that nobody had written or came to tell me or anything.

"I don't have a clue," he sighed, "Is she a dear friend of yours?"

"She's the girl I had with me last time I passed you on my way to Ordon." I explained, hoping he'd remember.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "She's quite pretty, you should go get her back."

I nodded and rushed into Ordon to see if anybody knew anything.

"Link!" Uli yelped when she saw me, "You have to hurry! King Bulbin or whatever took her and then took off. We didn't know where he was or how to track him down and when we tried to contact you, the post man said 'I have orders from the Lady of Order to never permit any information about the girl to reach Link' and then he left."

"Lady of Order?" I questioned, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know but the Bulbin said something like 'I have been commanded by the Lady of Order to catch the raven haired girl' or some such," Uli explained as she nervously looked at me, "You have to get her back, Link. You don't have any time to waste."

"How will I find where they took her?" I questioned, "Nobody knows which way they went."

"Can't you ask Zelda?" Uli suggested.

"You're right!" I exclaimed, "I'll be back with Soren in no time, don't worry."

As I rode rapidly through the Hylian Field, I couldn't stop worrying about Soren.

Once I finally arrived at the castle's bridge, I forced Epona to jump the stairs and rode quickly through the streets.

"Sorry!" I apologized to a few citizens that looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

"Link," Zelda started when I finally reached the castle court yard and met her outside, "What do you think you're doing, riding a horse through town? You better-"

"There's no time Zelda!" I nearly shrieked, "Please, can you find out where Soren is?"

"I-I can try," she said with wide eyes, realizing the fear in my voice as she folded her hands and closed her eyes.

She stayed silent for a few moments and then began to tremble rapidly, resulting in her losing the vision and coming back to our position.

"Link," she said shakily, "You have to hurry; that man, no, that creature was towering over her with such a sinister grin. I could hear her screaming, out loud and in her head, I couldn't feel any pain but that doesn't mean there won't be any."

"Where is she?" I asked, terrified.

"I don't know; maybe if I try really hard, I can talk to her and ask but it's not guaranteed. If it doesn't work I'll try to figure out where she is by what I see," she explained to me as she folded her hands again and began to call Soren's name.

After the fifth time, she yelled the name loudly and finally sighed happily, "Soren, listen to me, it's Zelda. I know you're in a bad situation right now but it's vital you stay focused on my voice, ok?... Yes this is the real me, I'm using the triforce to talk to you so will you listen?... Good. Now where are you?... Describe the place, please… Ok, thank you Soren. I'm sending Link your way, just try to hold on."

"Well what did she say?" I asked hurriedly.

"She said that she didn't know where exactly she was but it was in a big mountain and it was really hot. She also told me about some kind of cave system but I don't know of anything like that in Death Mountain," she explained as I turned Epona around.

"They probably created the cave system in the side of Death Mountain," I guessed, "I better hurry."

Then I rode off toward my beloved Soren. I forced Epona to ride as quickly as possible, only keeping her health in the back of my mind.

"Don't worry girl, I promise to get you a ton of apples after we save Soren. Just don't slow down or give up." I encouraged Epona as we neared the mountain.

As I was about to enter the village and continue up the boiling rock, a dark opening caught my eye. I jumped off Epona and took off in a full sprint.

After running through the long tunnel for a while, a large room opened up and I was met by the squalling of a group of Bulbins.

"Stop!" a loud and deep voice shouted out as the goblins neared me while I pulled out my sword.

I looked toward the voice to see King Bulbin glaring down at his followers.

"King Bulbin," I mumbled sternly as I sheathed the master sword, "Where is Soren?"

"Oh I'm afraid you've come at a bad time for the poor girl, hero," he sighed, "You see-"

"What did you do to her?" I demanded loudly, startling the Bulbins.

"Why do you assume I did anything to her?" he questioned, "Maybe it was one of these Bulbins."

"Take me to her," I demanded, "Now."

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "But you won't like what you see."

An image of what I might find flashed into my mind; a beaten and bloody Soren lying limply on the floor. As the image flashed in and out of my mind, I shivered but pressed the brut to take me to her.

Once we reached the room, he swung the large door open and motioned his hand toward the bed.

"Wake up pet!" he called in his booming voice, "You have a visitor."

I saw a shaky movement coming from the top of the mattress and realized that Soren was sloppily covered by a thick blanket with her hands bound to the bed post.

"I said wake up," he repeated but when she only shook in place his voice became much louder, "Get up!"

I barely saw her flinch as his words echoed off the wall before she pushed herself up, supporting herself with her tied up hands.

I ran over to her side as she struggled to keep herself up. I wrapped my arms around her fragile figure and stroked her hair as she flinched and squeaked at my every move.

"It's ok, Soren," I whispered in her ear, "I've got you. I'm going to get you out of here and then we can go back to Ordon."

When Soren had rested into my arms and relaxed a little, my attention went back to King Bulbin.

"Oh aren't pregnant women the best in bed?" he asked happily.

My mind swirled in a hundred directions at once after his question.

_Did he just say pregnant?_ I began to question. _Soren didn't tell me? Wait, in bed? He forced himself on her? How long has she been pregnant? How far has he gone? Will this hurt the baby?_

As my brain continued to beg for answers, I felt anger build up inside of me.

"If revenge is what you're seeking at the moment," Bulbin began, "Then come at me."

He snorted and then reached to his side and grabbed a large spear.

After untying and covering Soren with a blanket and seeing the streaks on her face where trails of tears had flowed, I pulled out my blade and stood at the ready.

"Let's get this over with boy," Bulbin smirked before charging at me while releasing his warrior cry.

Once the spear was within inches of my chest, I side stepped the attack and sliced off the tip of the slick. While my arm swung over my head, my attention went to Bulbin's exposed body. I drew the sword behind my back and slid it through Bulbin's chest.

He grunted loudly and coughed up a bit of blood onto my sword and the floor.

"Oh, you want to kill me off that quick?" he asked as a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth, "Well I want to kill off your life just as quickly."

Before all the words could register in my mind, Bulbin had pushed the broken end of his stick into Soren's stomach through the blanket.

As blood soaked the cloth, she screamed in agonizing pain. Her frail hands gripped the stick and tried to get it out of her body but it was stuck. I could feel my eyes bulging as her body limped slightly and she whimpered and cried in pain.

"Soren?" I shakily called as a tear rolled down my cheek, "Soren, don't give up. I can get you to safety."

Bulbin chuckled as he yanked the stick from her bleeding body.

"You better hurry up boy," Bulbin laughed darkly, "That is if you want to save her."

I pulled out my blade and sheathed it as I went over to Soren and sat her up carefully. I tugged my tunic off and slipped it over her shaking, bloody body. After picking her up, I turned to leave.

"I've got you," I whispered in to her ear as I shifted her I my arms, "You and the baby will be just fine, I promise."

"Do you really think you can save the child?" Bulbin doubted with a wicked smirk plastered on his face as he limply made his way to the wall, "You might be able to save her but that child is more than likely gone."

"Shut up," I growled as I starred him down and ran past him.

Once we had exited the cave, I jumped onto Epona while holding Soren tightly.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her as she shivered and cried in my arms, "There's a spring that can fix you up just up ahead."

I gently nudged Epona to dash forward after Soren started shaking worse in arms.

"Can you hear me, Soren?" I asked as we dashed through Kakariko Village.

I received no reply but continued to hope that I can save her.

"She's burning up," I noted to Epona as I jumped off into the spring with Soren in my hands, "It feels like she's on fire."

I slowly placed her into the water and watched as blood flowed from her legs and her stomach.

"Link?" Luda asked from behind me, "What's going on? I thought you were heading back to Ordon. Who's this?"

I sighed as I looked at the curious girl.

"This is Soren, she was kidnapped. I just got her back but she was injured badly before we could get out," I explained to her as I looked back towards Soren. My tunic had gone to her mid-thigh and captured some of the blood.

"What happened to her? Why is she shaking?" Luda continued to ask.

"King Bulbin did some horrible things to her and then stabbed her to…" I lost my cool and started crying, "to kill…our…"

"Your child?" the girl's father asked as he walked over to us.

I looked up at him in shock.

"The girl is very petite yet her stomach is just a little pudgy," he explained, "If you bring her in I might be able to help. The spring will help her but it won't be able to save the child."

I nodded as I carefully picked up her soaking body.

"Is there any way you could contact princess Zelda to see if she can help?" he asked as we walked over to his tent.

"Well Zelda told me she would read my mind often so that she can make sure everything is ok. I'm sure if I try to talk to her while she's in my head, I can ask her to come here and help," I explained my theory, remembering how she was able to talk to Soren earlier.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," Zelda exclaimed as she burst into the tent after about twenty minutes, "How is she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up and she's burning up," I explained as Zelda came over and placed her hands over Soren's head.

"I'm going to confront the seven sages," Zelda stated, "You saved their world; they should be able to save your baby."

Zelda sat down on her knees and folded her hands before she seemed to turn into nothing but a ghost.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Also, I now have a schedule I'll be following for uploading so every Wednesday I'll be updating this fanfic and every Friday I'll be updating my other fanfic (which I plan to bring here but I haven't gotten to editing it). Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know, I have become committed to my writing and I've even made 2 afternoons have a purpose for the editing of my book (not a fanfic so I DO own the people! :D) and 2 afternoons of well…nothing…so that'll most likely be when I'm writing the next chapter…

Reviews are always welcomed and loved, enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Chapter 5: Confronting Gods

In Zelda's Eyes

When I was able to open my eyes, I was surrounded by bright whiteness and the seven sages that seemed almost gray in this place.

"Princess Zelda," one of the elderly sages greeted me from the circle of sages, "What brings you here?"

"It's Link and Soren," I began, "They-"

"They are having a child but the girl has been fatally injured and you want us to save the child," another sage finished, "Correct?"

"Yes sir," I answered, "Can you? Link was able to save all of Hyrule; can't you all save a single child?"

"We could but I'm afraid that the child isn't just under our rule," another sage sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost aggravated.

"The girl is under the goddesses of Tellius, there for the child is under Hyrule's rule and Tellius'," the first sage explained, "If you wish, we can try to summon the girl's goddesses but we can't guarantee that the baby is savable."

"I would very much appreciate that," I responded, walking behind the sage waiting for them to summon Soren's goddesses.

As the seven men all hummed notes in harmony, a bright blue flame appeared in the center of the circle. Two figures emerged from the flames, one short with the appearance of a child and chaotic red hair and a tall woman with long, flowing red hair that seemed even straighter compared to the shorter's curly locks.

"Goddesses of Tellius," one of the sages greeted, "Welcome to our lovely land known as Hyrule."

"Why are we here Ashera?" the shorter one asked with a concerned look in her eyes and facial expression.

"I do not know Yune," the taller one answered while looking around skeptically, "What are we doing here old men?"

"Hmph!" one of the sages scuffed, "We are the seven sages of Hyrule! We have brought you here to discuss a very fragile matter between a child of your land and a child of ours."

"What do you mean?" Yune asked from behind Ashera.

"The sage is speaking of Soren," Ashera explained to the small child that started to stop hiding behind her, "You remember her, correct?"

"Oh, the girl always by Ike's side," Yune described, "Is something wrong with her?"

"Everything," Ashera answered sharply, "But the problem these sages are most likely concerned with is her child."

"Yes!" one of the sages cheered, "We wish to save the child since the child's father had saved our land."

"And Soren helped Ike save Tellius so I guess we sort of owe her something but what do you mean 'save the child'?" Yune asked as she put her tiny finger to her thin lips.

"Well the girl had been harmed moments ago and the child had been damaged," another sage explained, "Since we owe the father and you seem to owe the mother, we could pay off that debt and save their baby."

"Are you crazy old man?" Ashera snapped, "Do you know what that girl is? I don't care what kind of hero the boy is to you but I owe nothing to that demon girl and I will not save that child!"

"Why do you think she's a demon?" I burst out.

Ashera looked over to me with a hateful, icy glare and then turned back toward the sage.

"The girl has the blood of two races, Laguz and Beorc," Ashera began, "The girl's father had started a war to awaken me and caused death to many lives. Years later the girl's mother helped start another war searching for the girl, who the woman had abandoned. In this second war, the girl had aided the man Ike in going against my judgment and killing my physical form. Furthermore, the baby would be even more defected since not only will it be Laguz and Beorc but as well as Hylian. Why would I help this child?"

"You're going to let this baby die just because of its race?" I demanded to know, "What kind of 'Goddess' are you?"

"I am the Goddess of Order, it is my godly duty to keep the two races my former self had created from recklessly changing," she answered in the coldest and cruelest voice I've ever heard, "If you wish for destruction and chaos, Yune is the one you should speak to on normal circumstances."

"What do you mean by 'normal circumstances'?" I asked meekly.

"I'm the reason for this child's fate. I've been trying for the past four months to undo what that demon girl had done," Ashera answered.

I starred at her dumbfounded, almost more than Yune.

"Ashera," Yune mumbled, "What have you done?"

"I'm the one who ordered those bandits to burn down the fort in an attempt to burn the girl," Ashera began explaining, "when that failed I knew I had to get the boy away from the girl so I started stealing things rapidly to cause you, princess, to call for his help; once I had distracted him, I had ordered the goblin creature to kidnap the girl and do what he wished with her; but then the village people tried to tell the boy of the kidnapper so I had to order the mailman to resign from his duties to the boy."

"You can't do that!" Yune snapped while I was sulking over the mistake I made, "The child is a person of Hyrule as well as a person of Tellius; you don't have a right to make the choice of killing the child on your own! You're supposed to discuss your choice with me first too!"

"Maybe if you had been more responsible, I would consider your input," Ashera responded harshly.

"Well if you don't want to help her," Yune began to protest, "I will! You only have half control of the girl and you only have one-ninth control of that baby!"

"You realize that without my help, that child will constantly be in pain because only chaos will be in the child's Tellius half," Ashera pointed out, "So I suggest that unless you want a miserable baby, you refuse along with me."

"Please, Goddess Ashera," I pleaded, "What can I give you to spare the child's life? What can I do in exchange for my best friend's child?"

I could feel hot tears build up behind my eyes while I imagined having to return to Link and tell him that his child was lost moments after he found out, leaving him no time to cherish the forming life.

"Fine," Ashera huffed, "Since you all seem to care so much about this demon child, I'll help but at a price; the child is to never enter Tellius, if it does it will become gravely ill and die shortly afterwards."

"May I talk to Link and Soren before making this deal?" I asked her.

"Fine," she huffed again, "Hurry, I don't like to wait."

As I opened my eyes and unfolded my hands, I looked over to see Link gripping Soren's hand while crying into his other arm beside her shaking body.

"Link," I whispered, "I need to talk to you about the child. There's a chance we can save it but at a price."

He sniffed as he lifted his head and looked over to me with wondering eyes.

"Soren's Goddess of Order, Ashera, promises to save the child only if the child never enters Tellius. If the child does, it will become gravely ill and… die shortly afterwards," I explained grimly at the last few words, "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah," he answered hoarsely, "But I don't know about Soren and I can't get her to respond. She mumbles about it hurting and not able to lose the baby… is she going to be ok?"

"Of course," I answered as I placed my hands on his tensed shoulders, "But I need to know; do you give my allowance to accept these conditions?"

He looked over Soren's face and gently placed his hand over what should be his child.

"Yes," he answered quietly, "Please save her and our baby."

His gaze turned to me and he searched my soul for a promise.

"I promise to save them," I assured him with a hug and then folded my hands again.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! I'm back again! Like I said I'd be! But my schedule has changed slightly so those 2 free afternoons now have their own purpose. Have no fear though! I shall continue to be tied to my word! And as soon as I get the prologue of my other fanfic edited, I shall bring it to all of you and become dedicated to uploading that as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (but I wish I owned Soren…I love him so!)

Enjoy! And don't forget, comments and reviews are always loved and welcomed so let me know what you think :)

Chapter 6: New Friends

In Soren's Eyes

"Is she waking up?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, her eyes are flinching," another voice that I barely remembered answered.

"She's really pretty Link," a new voice added, "I'm sure your baby will be gorgeous."

"Thanks Luda," the first voice told the girl.

'_Your baby'?_ I questioned. _When did he find out? Does this mean the baby is ok?_

"Link?" I called hoarsely, "Where are we?"

"I'm right here," he answered as a hand, his hand, was placed on my neck gently, "Just relax love. Everything is going to be ok."

I tried to open my eyes but everything seemed too bright.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"You had a fever and you've been out for a few days but the fever's gone down and you're awake but I want you to take it easy. I'll explain more when you're in a better condition. Ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Ok," I whispered as I finally got my eyes open.

"Wow!" a young woman exclaimed as quietly as she could, "You have red eyes!"

Her face was over mine, observing my eyes and everything else about my face.

"What's this mark on your forehead?" she asked innocently.

"Luda," Link began to lecture, "You can ask questions later, she just woke up. I'm sure she has her own questions."

"You're right," she sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry Soren."

"Let's go outside Luda," the other voice offered, I looked up and saw Princess Zelda with her hands held out for the younger girl.

"Princess!" I exclaimed as I sat up as quickly as I could with Link's hand supporting my back, "What are you doing here your-"

"Soren!" Zelda snapped angrily, "If you dare say 'your highness', 'majesty', or call me 'princess' again, I swear I'll never forgive you!"

"But you're a-" I attempted to defend.

"I don't care!" she snapped again, "Does it look like we're in a castle or in town or around anybody that cares? If we are in an informal area I will only respond to 'Zelda' or 'Zelly'."

"You really shouldn't give her such a hard time," Link chuckled softly, "She just woke up and it's not like the two of you know each other very well."

The princess sighed lightly and then nodded slightly.

"You need to explain everything to her," Zelda told him as she held one of the girl's hands, "I'll give you two some privacy."

"Thank you," Link nodded to her and then turned his attention back to me.

He took my hands in his and then sat next to me on a bed that I didn't recognize.

"Where do I start to explain?" he laughed tiredly, the bags under his eyes screamed how little sleep he had gotten, "How about you ask the questions…and then I'll answer?"

"That'll be fine," I answered, "Where are we?"

"We are…in…Kakariko Village," he answered tiredly.

"How about we do this after you get some sleep?" I asked him as he had to force his eyes to stay half open.

"That sounds nice," he yawned, "But you just…woke up and I don't want to leave you…all…alone…"

He started to softly snore as sleep began to steal him.

"Well I'll go talk to Zelda and that girl, Luda right?" I suggested as I cupped his cheek with my hand softly.

"That…sounds…goo," he managed to get out before falling asleep, leaning into the wall that the bed sat against.

_He's so cute when he's asleep,_ I thought as I watched his face,_ I hope I have enough strength to walk._

I slid out of the covers and gently slid Link down onto the bed. I looked down and realized I was in nothing but Link's tunic and began to wonder where I could find something to wear. I shock Link's arm until he moaned in reply.

"Hey, do you know if there are any cloths I can barrow somewhere?" I asked gently.

"You can borrow mine," he said in his half asleep state.

"Link," I groaned.

"I have some in Epona's bag, that should be right over against the wall," he sighed, slightly more awake.

"Ok," I hummed as I walked over to the bag and pulled out his extra pants. Of course I found another problem, "Hey Link."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning over in his sleepiness.

"What about underwear?" I asked shyly.

He rolled back onto his back and sat up tiredly.

"Good point," he yawned as he rubbed his chin.

_Gosh,_ I thought as I walked down the street, _Link's clothing is so baggy and loose._

"Hey Soren!" Luda exclaimed when she saw me, "Why are you wearing Link's cloths?"

"Because I lost mine when Bulbin captured me," I sort of explained.

"What did he do with your clothes?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but he forced me to wear something else," I answered.

"Then why weren't you wearing that?" she asked.

"Because he made me undress and started ra- doing horrible things to me before Link saved me," I explained, barely catching myself.

"By 'horrible things' do you mean rape?" she asked bluntly.

My face flushed and then heated up rapidly.

"Link already told me and my dad," she told me, "I'm not as young as you apparently think I am."

After meeting up with Zelda, the whole story was explained to me and then we transferred to friendlier conversations.

"You know what Soren?" Zelda asked me as the three of us looked over the city from the platform by the hot spring.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think you look absolutely adorable in his cloths," she chuckled, "You should have grabbed his hat and put that on too, it would look so cute!"

"If you want," Luda began to offer, "I can go get it."

"I don't think Link would appreciate you taking his hat without his permission," I sighed as I looked down at her large smile morphing into a stubborn pout.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I told him I wanted to see you in it," Zelda claimed, "He might be a little frustrated but seeing as when he comes to retrieve his hat, he'll see how cute you look, he probably won't really care that we took it."

"Yeah!" Luda cheered, "Can I _please_ go get it?"

I sighed in defeat and nodded to the pleading girl who ran off instantly.

"May I feel?" Zelda asked when I realized I had sat my hand on my stomach subconsciously.

"Um," I mumbled, trying to process her question, "Uh, sure…if you want."

She gently sat her hand on my stomach while I removed my hand.

"Can you feel it moving or anything yet?" she asked.

"Every so often I feel a slight movement," I answered, watching her move her hand.

"It's incredible," she sighed, "That you're carrying another little life and that you and Link are going to be parents… You know I'm going to claim I'm the baby's aunt, right?"

"Uh…" I blushed, "Sure?"

"Good!" she cheered, "I really do envy you…"

"Why would you?" I questioned, "You're a princess, your country has its own hero, you can read minds, you can talk through thoughts, everybody loves you and you're such an amazing friend. What is there to envy about me?"

"You have somebody that truly loves you; he would come to you, you alone, faster than he ever would to save the whole country," she began to confess, "When I first met him, I must admit I had a huge crush on him. But who wouldn't? You can't look at him and say he's not charming and he's a hero, he sure does react like one when it comes to you. He refused to sleep until you woke up… he wanted to make sure you would. You're a lucky woman to have gained his heart."

She suddenly started to chuckle while she rubbed my stomach.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh I just remembered these three girls that would hang out at Purlo's tent to watch Link play the STAR game in Hyrule. They all adored him, once I dared him to say hi to them and when he did, they started squealing and jumping up and down and then ran off. I overheard them gossiping about how handsome and gentlemanly he was," she began to laugh harder, "I can only imagine the looks on their faces if they saw him carrying your child in one of his arms while holding your hand."

"That does sound kind of funny," I chuckled lightly.

"I got it!" Luda cheered as she placed Link's hat onto my head, "You know, I think it's awesome that you got a hero but I don't really envy you. I have Colin! He's cute, the sweetest boy in the world, and he always comes to visit me."

"Colin from Ordon?" I asked remembering the blonde little boy and how he would hold Beth's hand all the time.

"Were you eaves dropping?" Zelda asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, to both of you," she sighed, "Is he still with Beth?"

"I think so, I see them holding hands a lot," I told the girl.

"Well at least I have him as a friend," she smiled, "I'm sure there's a boy out there for me; same for you Zelda."

"Of course," she sighed happily while taking her hand back.

"Luda!" Link shouted from the street below us.

"What is it Link?" Luda asked him innocently.

"Did you take my hat?" he asked.

"Maybe!" she sang sarcastically.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Well if you came up here and joined us, you'd find out," Zelda told him.

We watched him walked down the path to join us while we all stood up.

"Ok, I'm here," Link sighed, looking down at the ground, "What did you want me to…see?"

He looked up to see me, playing with my hair while my toes played with the dirt under my feet. His jaw dropped slightly while his eyes bulged.

"Doesn't she look so adorable?" Zelda squealed as she suddenly threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Extremely," Link sighed happily as his lips melted into a warm smile, "But she's missing all the extra gear."

Yes, I am a firm believer that Soren and Zelda would be great friends and since Zelda did what she did, there is no doubt in my mind that Soren would like her…especially since Soren is a woman in my fanfics and I think if he were a she, he'd have a much better attitude…or he'd end up being a total b*tch (like a pregnant woman on steroids stuck in an angry mood).


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for the future baby)

Enjoy, comments and reviews are loved and welcomed. Thank you for reading

Chapter 7: Coming Home

In Link's Eyes

"Alright," I sighed as I strapped on Epona's bag, "Looks like we're all ready to go."

"Do you have to?" Luda pleaded.

"Yeah," I told the girl as I took Soren's hand, "We'll come and visit, I promise."

I looked back to Soren and began to notice every curve her body had in my clothing. Her tummy poked out in the fabric slightly while her hair flowed over her shoulders and curved with her breast. She had decided to keep wearing my hat and ended up loving it.

"Well, bye now," I sighed as I helped Soren into the saddle and then sat myself behind her.

"Good bye you two!" Zelda called as she waved from behind Luda while we rode away.

"Tell Colin and the others I said hey!" Luda commanded as I waved to them.

"Almost there love," I whispered softly in Soren's ear after riding for three hours at least.

"Thank goodness, the saddle is hurting my bottom," she deeply sighed.

"Hey Soren?" I asked as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked toward me.

"Do you mind if I, you know?" I tried to ask but my nerves got the best of me.

"If you what?" she questioned with a confused look.

"Feel the baby," I shyly answered.

"Of course," she giggled as a large smile took over her face, "Why couldn't you? It is your child."

I gently placed my hand over her tummy and thought about how this little bump is going to change our lives.

"I'll have to go back into town to buy some materials," I whispered into her ear while I rubbed our baby, "Do you think you'll be alright with me leaving for a few days?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, "Uli and I have become friends so if I need help with anything, which I doubt I will, I'm sure she can help."

"Looks like your soon-to-be mother-in-law really likes you," I hummed as I felt a slight movement under my hand.

"Uli is your mother?" Soren asked as she turned to look at me.

"Well not really but I consider her the closest thing I've got to one," I smiled as she turned back around, "They've already told me, years ago, that I'm family to them and Colin got into the habit of calling me brother every so often." (1)

"Well she does seem very motherly so I can see how you've come to consider her one," she sighed happily.

After another hour or so, Soren had fallen asleep and we finally reached Ordon.

"Link!" Colin called as we stopped at our house, "Is she ok? Mother's been so worried about both of you."

"We're fine," I sighed happily, "We would have been back sooner but Soren was unconscious for a few days and then we both needed some rest."

An hour later, I had explained the last week's events with Uli and Rusl while Soren played with Colin and Callidora outside.

"So do you think this goddess is done trying to kill the child?" Rusl asked.

"I sure hope she is," I sighed deeply as I looked out of their window to see Callidora playing in the water with Colin talking to Soren and watching the little girl, "As long as we stay out of Tellius, she should be fine."

"She?" Rusl questioned.

"Oh, I'm hoping the baby will be a girl," I explained to him, "I hope she'll have Soren's nose, wouldn't that be cute?"

My heart fluttered at the thought of having a little girl running around the yard, handing Epona an apple then giggling before running back into the loving arms of her mother.

"What if it's a boy?" Uli asked with a slight chuckle.

"Then I'll take him fishing every day and he'll look like a miniature me with black hair," I sighed happily, still in my world of dreams.

About a month and a half later, I had managed to get a proper staircase up to the main part of our house from a small room built beside the tree and the baby's room in the lower part of the tree trunk.

"Oh it's adorable!" Soren cheered as she walked in to see my work on the baby's room.

Zelda had hinted that the baby would be a girl a few weeks ago and since then I've been gathering all kinds of things for my little angel.

Soren slid her hand over the rail of the baby crib and roamed the room with her eyes.

A small chest was on one side of the room, filled with stuffed animals, with a shelf over it, holding up a couple of simple music boxes, while a pink and yellow rug served as the main part of the room. At the foot of the crib, a cabinet with a few drawers held the baby's cloths, hair accessories and diapers.

After taking my own look on the little room, I heard Soren sniffle.

"Are you ok love?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Yeah," she whispered through a tear or two.

"Then why are you crying?" I rested my chin on her shoulder softly as she leaned into me.

"I'm just so happy," she giggled as she wiped away a tear and looked at me over her slender shoulder, "We're going to be a family."

I tightened my hold on her slightly and hummed into her small ear.

"We still need to start thinking of a name for her," she sighed happily, rocking sideways and giggling whenever she felt our girl kick or move.

"I know, I keep letting it slip my mind," I sighed heavily.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she snapped as she left my embrace and looked at me angrily, "We have to think of a name soon! You shouldn't let something so important slip your mind so easily!"

I looked at her with wide eyes, then lowered my gaze and remembered that mood swings were part of the package. As I puffed out a low sigh while looking at the floor, I could hear Soren trying to stop herself from crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently as I looked back up to see her with her face in her hands.

"I-I just," I squeaked, pulling her hands down before putting her face back into her hands.

"Come here," I gently told her as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her as close as I could without hurting her or the baby, "It's going to be ok, I know you're stressed but just take a deep breath and I promise things will turn out fine."

Days seemed to repeat themselves when it came to her mood swings, the excitement, the scolding that I normally expected from her while we were still in Tellius, then the confusion of why she had gotten so mad. The fact that she was worried about having the baby didn't help at all because that was the main reason she broke down into tears.

"Promise?" she sniffed as she pulled away slightly and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course," I chuckled as I gently pressed my lips against her jaw line while my hands moved down to her growing tummy.

"Just think about it," she whispered softly as she turned to be held in my arms, "In just a couple months, you'll be a father and I'll be a mother."

I chuckled as I rested my chin on her shoulder and she placed her hands over mine as we thought about our little angel arriving.

"Actually," I sighed deeply, "Zelda told me that because of your Laguz side, the baby will take longer to develop and that you'll be pregnant for a year or so."

"Damn sub-humans," she muttered, "When did she tell you this?"

"When I was in town this morning," I told her while I felt our little girl kicking at my hands and listened to Soren groan in frustration, "It's not that bad love; I think you look absolutely adorable with the baby bump, I can handle your mood swings and this gives us some more time to think of a good name for her."

She chuckled slightly as she pressed herself against me again.

As I entered the castle grounds, I thought about how quickly time went by and how exciting it was to know our baby will arrive any day now.

"Link!" Zelda called to me happily as I waved to her.

She ran over to me from the door of the castle as she waved back.

"What are you doing here? Don't you realize that you should be with Soren right now?" she lectured me as I walked up to her.

"I know but I wanted you to help me and Soren plan for something," I explained to her as she pulled her hands to her hips.

"Oh really?" she asked excitedly as her eyes widened a little, "What is it?"

"Well I proposed to Soren before I knew about the child and then we decided that we didn't want to have the wedding until the baby was born and I wanted to know if you'd like to help us plan the wedding," I told her as her questioning look turned to excitement while her eagerness shined in her eyes. (2)

"I would love to help!" she cheered before her expression went stone cold.

"What's wrong?" I asked as her eyes bulged.

"You have to hurry!" she shouted as she pushed me toward the entry, "Your baby's coming!"

My heart skipped a couple of beats before I grabbed Zelda's wrist and pulled her out with me.

"Why are you pulling me with you?" she asked as she stumbled to keep up with me.

"You told me yourself that the baby isn't completely human or Hylian so I want to have you there just in case there are any complications. Now come on, we have to hurry," I told her as I continued to drag her.

Ok, I know Colin never called Link "brother" but while playing the game, I was convinced Uli and Rusl were Link's parents so I decided to pretend Colin calls him "brother".

Ya'll didn't really think I'd forget that they're supposed to get married, did you?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Happy Birth Day

In Uli's Eyes

As the months passed, Soren's baby became much more obvious and the children couldn't help but ask all kinds of questions and I couldn't help myself when it came to watching the children want to help her with everything while she did the same for them. Today I had found a nice shady spot under the huge tree right behind Fado's house and was able to hear the children and Soren talking.

"So when should the baby arrive?" Beth asked while Soren was helping Colin collect eggs.

"Any day now," she sighed contently.

"Could today be the day?" the girl asked, readjusting the pumpkin in her arms that she was supposed to take to her mother.

"It could, but I hope it's not," Soren answered while Colin handed her another egg which she placed into the basket with the others.

"Why not?" Beth questioned, "Aren't you excited about meeting her?"

"Of course I am, it's just that Link is in town today and I don't want him to miss it," Soren explained to the bewildered girl.

"We should probably take these eggs to my dad now," Colin told Soren as he placed in two more, "Want to trade positions Beth? You can walk with Soren and I'll carry that pumpkin."

"Uh, sure," the girl blushed as Colin took the pumpkin.

"He's so sweet," Soren hummed as Colin ran off to Beth's house with the large pumpkin bouncing in his arms.

"Yeah," Beth blushed deeper before turning back to Soren, "Would you like me to carry those?"

Beth held out her hands with the offer but Soren just chuckled a little before gently motioning for the girl to put her hands back down.

"You kids are too much," Soren sighed as she walked to the house, "I'm pregnant, not immobilized."

"I know but Link said that he didn't want us to let you strain yourself," the young girl explained to Soren while she sighed deeply.

"You kids do know that I did fight in two wars and that I can handle myself, right?" Soren stubbornly questioned.

"I know but that doesn't stop us from worrying," Beth sighed with Soren.

Suddenly the basket slipped from Soren's hand as she cringed and held onto her side with her other hand.

"Soren," Beth called as she caught her from falling, "Are you ok?"

"Beth!" I called as I ran over to them, "Go inside and tell Rusl to set up somewhere for Soren."

"Is it the baby?" she asked franticly as I nodded to the girl and waved for Colin to come over as he left Beth's house.

"Colin, go get Sera and bring her to the house," I told my son before he ran back to Beth's mother.

After getting Soren as ready as I knew she needed to be, Sera finally got to the house and started explaining the state Soren was in.

"When will Soren's pain be over?" Beth asked as she held Soren's hand while Colin dabbed her forehead with a cold rag.

"Well considering how long it's taken her to get to this state, she'll probably be in labor for the rest of the day and the baby won't arrive until late night or early morning," Sera explained to the girl while Soren groaned in pain, "Don't worry, m'dear. It'll be over sooner or later."

"At least now I know Link will be here," she sighed before groaning as another wave of pain washed over her, "I'm sorry if I'm squeezing your hand too much, Beth."

"Oh don't worry," Beth chuckled, "I can handle it."

The hours passed by slowly as Soren's pain increased and she began yelling a little louder. The sun had set half an hour ago and I wondered where Link was, I expected him to be here much sooner.

"I haven't missed it yet have I?" Link asked as he burst into the house, looking around franticly.

"It's about time you get here!" Beth lectured him as he walked over to Soren who had another wave of pain.

"Link?" Soren called hoarsely as she looked over to the door way with her eyes half lidded.

"I'm right here, love," he whispered as he went over to her and kissed her gently.

She groaned again as the pain hit her again.

"Just a bit longer m'dear," Sera told her as she rubbed Soren's knee.

"Just a bit longer till what?" Link asked as he took Soren's hand out of Beth's.

"Until the really painful part comes," Sera explained as she walked over to grab a towel, "I'll need a couple of you to leave, like Rusl and Callidora. I need Link, Uli and Beth or Colin to stay but not both of you."

"What about me?" princess Zelda asked as she walked in, "Where would you like me to go?"

"Oh, Princess!" Sera exclaimed as she turned around to see the young woman, "What brings you to Ordon?"

"Well Link wanted me to come to make sure the baby arrives without any complications so here I am," the girl explained as she turned to Soren and Link, "So how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine so far," Sera answered before the princess went over to Soren.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"I'm in a lot of pain and can't wait for this to be over," Soren breathed out while she tried to control her pain vocally, "I'm never doing this again."

"Just one or two more times?" Link whimpered with his lower lip out toward her.

"I thought you told everybody that they shouldn't count on little ones for a while," she reminded him through a groan of pain.

"Yeah but don't you think our baby girl would like a sibling or two?" Link asked her as she squeezed his hand even harder.

"Maybe in ten years or later," Soren sighed deeply.

"Well I'm an only child and I don't mind, in fact I only have to share my mom with the cat and I get all of dad's attention," Beth told them.

"Yeah but Talo and Milo told me that they don't know how they'd get through life without each other," Colin informed the girl, "And I for one, love having a baby sister."

"We'll talk about it later," Soren told Link as she clenched his hand again.

"Push!" Sera commanded for the fifth time so far.

The night was starting to end as Soren screamed out as her baby finally started entering the world.

"I can see the baby's face!" Beth cheered.

"Push!" Sera commanded again, "You're doing great m'dear."

"I'm going to gather some water from Farron Spring," Zelda softly told Link as she patted his shoulder, "Do you mind if I borrow Epona?"

"That's fine," Link told her while rubbing Soren's cheek bone with his thumb softly.

"Push!" Sera told Soren again, "Just a couple more times."

"Link," Beth called, "You need to come over here and see this!"

Beth walked over to Link's post and took Soren's hand as he made his way over to see.

His eyes went wide as his face became pale.

"So much…blood…" he whispered before fainting backwards, "So…much…"

"Hmph," Sera scoffed, "For the hero of time, he sure can't handle blood."

When Zelda had come back, we had Link sitting in a chair while Beth dabbed Soren's face with the wet rag and whispered encouragement.

"Oh, this boy," Zelda groaned as she gently patted his face until he woke up.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked as he moved his hand to the back of his head to feel where his skull impacted with the ground.

"You fainted," I told him as I patted his head, "How about you go back over there to Soren to help her deliver your baby?"

He walked over to Soren and rubbed her face before taking her hand and kissing her cheek softly.

"So what's the spring water for?" Soren asked through heavy gasp.

"Well in the royal family, it's custom that a new born baby is bathed in water from one of the sacred springs," Zelda began to explain, "And since Link is part of the triforce, I thought that it'd be nice to bath your child in the spring water."

"Well it looks like you got here just in time m'dear," Sera told the princess, "Push once more Soren, Beth come over here."

Soren screamed one more time as she pushed her baby out; after Beth had cut the cord, Sera gently patted the baby's bottom until it began to cry.

"Uli," Sera began, "You and princess Zelda clean her off, please."

"Ok," I whispered as I took the crying child into my arms and placed her into the tub of warm water to begin washing her off.

After I wrapped up the baby girl in a soft little blanket, I carried her over to Link and Soren. I looked from the new born to the couple and found that Soren had fallen asleep in Link's arms.

"I know that normally the mother holds the baby first but since she's asleep, may I hold her?" Link asked me as he held his hands out after laying Soren back down.

"Of course," I chuckled as I handed him his baby.

"So what's her name?" Beth asked him.

"Charmaine," he whispered as he held his daughter.

He ran the tips of his fingers over the black peach fuzz on her head gently and then softly tapped the girl's nose that resembled Soren's.

"She looks just like Soren," Beth examined, "Except for her ears and maybe her eyes and she's missing Soren's mark." (1)

Just in case some of you don't know, the mark Beth is referring to is the birthmark on Soren's forehead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Charmaine (the new baby)


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this took so extremely long, but it's a rather long chapter and Setting priorities is not at the top of my priorities…yes, it's ok to laugh at me…I understand because I would laugh too.

Also, my updates will now be monthly and I just uploaded the prologue to SSBB High School, which has only been beta published on deviant art (yes, I know I suck) but has now been edited so it is now decent. I'd love it if yall checked it out and that's about it.

I own nothing…except Charm, she's mine…mine…

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Big Day

In the Postman's Eyes

"I need you to do a very important job for me," the princess began to tell me.

My heart beat at the speed of light as my dream of delivering mail for the royal family came turn.

"I need you to take this letter to a man named Ike in Tellius," she explained, "You'll have to travel across the desert into the land of Daein and find out where you can find this man. You have to hurry, you have the next two weeks to find him and bring him to Ordon village."

"I understand your majesty!" I saluted to the beautiful princess as I grabbed the letter and ran off.

In Zelda's Eyes

"Link!" I shouted as I shook his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he groaned into his pillow as I woke him up.

"We have to start getting you ready!" I whined as I tried to pull him out of his bed.

"I thought you were going to help Soren?" he mumbled as he finally stood up.

"I was but she told me to watch over you and Charmaine," I explained as he slugged over to his bathroom and got dressed decently.

Charm, our nickname for her, laughed as she wiggled on her parents' bed.

"What is my silly girl doing?" Link cooed as he came back into the bedroom and saw his three-month-old baby.

Charm laughed even more as Link tickled her belly and placed tiny kisses on her cheeks and on top of her head.

"Zelda?" Link called mournfully over his shoulder, "Do you really think I'm ready for this? I'm so nervous."

"You're not backing out now, are you?" I shouted to him, "You and Soren have gone through so much already, you can't just chicken out now!"

"I know but," he sighed deeply while running his finger down Charm's nose over and over, "What if I can't be a good enough husband?"

"You're kidding, right?" I questioned.

"Well it's just that Soren is always so strategic and calm while I'm always so hasty when it comes to decision making and she's always asking me why I'm so 'jumpy' or 'hyper', I don't know if," he explained before I interrupted him.

"Really?" I nearly squeaked, "How long have you two been together? Has she tried to get rid of you yet?"

"Mmm," he hummed as he searched his memory, "She didn't really like me when we first met but I guess she warmed up to me."

"Then why are you so worried?" I asked, "Now go down stairs to meet the guys and they'll get you ready. I have to go talk to somebody."

"K," he mumbled as he went down the stairs.

In Ike's Eyes

"Commander Ike?" a famine voice called for me while I talked to my younger sister, Geoffrey and Princess Elincia.

As I turned around I saw a woman almost as beautiful as Elincia. Her light brown hair flowed down her back while a golden hair piece tied her bangs back which matched the style of clothing she wore.

She was carrying a small child in one of her arms that resembled Soren greatly.

"Yes?" I asked the short woman.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person," she smiled as she held out her free hand for me to shake, "Soren has told me many great things about you."

"Thank you but may I ask who you are?" I asked her, finding myself distracted by the baby in her arms.

"Oh, please excuse my forgetfulness. I'm Princess Zelda but you may call me Zelda," she explained as she caught my eyes sneaking to the child, "And this is Charmaine, or Charm for short. Soren asked me to watch her while she gets ready."

"I see now," I breathed as realization came over me, "May I hold her?"

I held out my arms while Zelda placed the little girl in my grasp.

"Is this their baby?" Mist asked from behind my arm, "Who does it look more like?"

"Yes and both," I told her as I ran my fingers through Charm's hair, "She seems kind of small for a six-month-old."

"That's because she's only three," the princess chuckled.

"How's that possible?" Mist asked while I played with the numbers in my head.

"It's probably due to the racial mix," I blurted out before the princess could answer, "How about you go keep Elincia and Geoffrey company while I speak with Zelda?"

I sighed in relief when she nodded her head and then ran over to the green-haired princess.

"Is it because of Soren's race?" I asked Zelda when Mist was out of hearing distance.

"Well, yes but why did you rush that girl away so quickly?" she asked.

"Because Soren's not a big fan of letting people know what she is," I whispered just in case somebody else could hear.

"What's so bad about her heritage?" the woman asked innocently while the baby pulled on my newly trimmed beard. (1)

"It's a long story and it's not my place to tell it, I'm sorry ma'am," I explained to her as I untwisted the little girl's fingers from my chin hairs.

"I-I understand," her words stumbled as her face turned red, "We should probably meet up with Soren and the girls, they should be finishing up now."

"That sounds like a great idea," I smiled, "Where should we send those three?"

I turned to face them while Zelda chuckled at the little girl in my arms, trying to play with my beard again.

"We can probably send them to the ceremony spot," she answered happily, "A few other guests are already there."

Zelda led me to a small house in a small village while I played with the smiling baby in my arms. Zelda had been chatting about her excitement for Soren and Link on the way here and calmed down a bit as she opened the door and ushered me inside.

When I looked around I spotted Soren brushing down a few strands of nearly black hair out of her face while a round woman pinned up the majority of her sleek hair into an elegant bun.

Her white dress's layers cascaded down her slender hips and flowed down to a tea-length cut while an embroidered corset like top, lined with pink-pearl fabric flowers, hugged her torso.

"Are you sure it's not too tight?" a thinner woman with short hair asked her as she finished lacing the back, leaving a long, silky bow flowing down behind her, stretching past the hem of the skirt.

"I'm sure, Uli," Soren answered as she allowed both women to set in an elbow-length veil behind the large bun and gently guide its satin edges over her shoulders.

"I send you here to have your baby and heal from that nasty burn," I began to chuckle when I saw her go slightly rigid, "now I've been invited to come out here and watch you get married. I guess you weren't planning on coming back for a while."

"Commander, you of all people should have known I wouldn't return until I felt that Charm would be safe there," her voice became disfigured near the end of her statement but I wasn't going to question her about it in front of some many people.

"Commander?" Uli had asked, "This is the man you served under with Link while the two of you were in Tellius?"

"Yes, that's him," she sighed happily as she continued to fiddle with her long bangs, "hero of the mad king's war."

"Of course without Soren, I would have gotten myself killed," I pointed out as I chuckled, bouncing the little girl in my arms.

She turned around to face me with the softest, kindest smile I've ever seen on anyone other than Elincia. Maybe having a child and moving away from the war and destruction and racism has really taken an effect on her, it's odd, almost frightening to see her at such peace. Even when I've come to check on her over the nights of that bloody year, even in her sleep, she seemed so rigid, burdened with hate and fear, ready to abandon any situation unless it brought the company self-gain.

It makes me wonder how life has served her while she lives here in Hyrule. It burns at my heart that I have to tell her what Queen Almedha hired me to seek her out for.

"Soren, could I speak to you privately?" I asked gently as she took her baby out of my arms and into hers.

"Well I guess I have a little time left. Uli, could you come get me when it's about time for me to come out?" she asked her.

"Of course," she smiled happily, "Do you want me to hold onto Charm during your talk?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered as she handed the baby to her, "I shouldn't take too long."

Uli smiled brightly at her and stroked her bangs gently before nodding and walking outside with the two other women.

"Soren," I began, "I'm sorry to do this to you today but we've been given another major job."

"If you're about to tell me you've gotten yourself into another war and need me, I hate to tell you this but you're out of luck," she sighed heavily, "I can't leave Charm."

"It's not a war," I started to explain, "It's a search…"

She gave me a puzzled look and sat down on a couch, beaconing me to sit beside her.

"Queen Almedha is looking for her daughter again," I began again, "she came to us a few weeks ago, she believes you're her child."

"What does it matter?" she asked bitterly, now the old Soren is back, "the woman is a fool, first she thought Pelleas was her daughter and now she claims I am. She's just a desperate old hag looking for a baby that will most likely never be found."

"Your eyes," I muttered once she had finished ranting about the queen's ignorance.

"My what?" she asked sternly.

"Your eyes," I repeated, "they're red. Only the dragon tribe has red eyes…furthermore, only black dragons have red eyes…"

"Well…" she was stumbling for words, "Maybe it's just some kind of genetic mistake or something. My eyes prove nothing, what about my hair? It's nearly black! Her hair is only a darker shade of emerald."

"Ashnard's was dark…hair colors blend," when she had squeaked, trying to hold back a cry, I knew I had pushed the button that she was begging me not to push.

"I can't be! I refuse to accept that!" she shouted as she got up and moved away.

"Soren, please just," I tried to get out but it was too late, tears stroked her face as she thought about the obvious.

She was clutching her stomach and covering her mouth as she continued to cry, thankfully she wasn't wearing any make up, it would have been ruined by now.

"Soren," I called gently as I walked over to her and put my arms around her frail figure, "I know this is really difficult to take but I just wanted to warn you, I told her I'd bring you back with me. But I thought the baby would have been older and I didn't think you'd have found such happiness in this place.

"I can't leave Ike," she cried as she sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"I know you don't want to take your child to such a dangerous place but I promise that we can protect her," I assured her, "I can even wait till you and Link return from your honey moon."

"You don't understand, Ike," she stated, calming down just a bit, "I can't take Charm out of Hyrule."

"Why not?" I asked, pulling my arms away as I felt her body shift out of my reach.

I knew she wouldn't want to and I knew she'd be stubborn about it but we're talking about denying a queen her child.

"Her birth is complicated," she stated flatly, going back into the tactical voice I've become familiar with, "Charm is literally goddess-forsaken…she's not supposed to be alive right now. If I take her out of Hyrule and into Tellius, she'll become deathly ill and…"

Her mouth snapped shut before she finished her explanation and turned away from me.

"You didn't make a blood pact, did you?" I asked curiously, now knowing of any other explanation for such a constriction.

"Of course not!" she defended as she turned back toward me, "But Link and I have made an agreement with Ashera herself, she allowed Charm to live under the condition of her never entering Tellius."

I still didn't completely understand the reasoning for this agreement but I knew Uli would be coming back any moment so I had to assured Soren her child's safety quickly.

"Listen," I started off quietly, "I won't take you or Charm away; I would never wish harm to fall onto your child."

"What will you tell Almedha?" she asked sternly.

"I'm not sure," I sighed deeply, "But I love you so I won't let anything hurt you."

"You what?" she asked quickly with a bit of shock.

"You didn't know?" I asked shyly, "I always have, from the day we met. I never said anything because I didn't think you'd feel the same why and then when I realized you had been showing me you're love the whole time, it was too late. You were with Link, then you became pregnant, and now you're getting married."

_Shot!_ I yelled at myself, _you weren't supposed to tell her that! It's her wedding day! Damn! What kind of friend am I? A horrible one, that's the kind!_

She looked at me with wide eyes, a slight gap in her lips, taking a step back.

"Ike," she began, "I…"

I moved closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders, I know I shouldn't do this but it's now or never. I placed my lips onto hers and pulled her closer to me while me eyes gently closed. Her shaking hands grabbed my elbows and weakly tried pushing me away but I easily over powered her.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pushed my mouth farther against hers. She groaned in protest but the humming only made me wish I had crossed this line sooner. I picked her up against my chest and swung her onto the couch. Every ounce of courtesy that used to live in my mind had died and now I found myself pinning her wrist above her head with one hand and grabbing her where ever I could with the other all while pressing my bruising lips against her unwilling ones.

When I finally stopped for air, I pulled away from her and watched her squirm underneath me for a few seconds. Once I had caught up with my lungs, I bent my head between her collar bone and neck and nibbled on her exposed skin.

"Stop it!" she shrieked in protest as she continued to pull and tug to get away.

Reality finally came back to me and I realized what she probably thought I was about to do. I wasn't, I only wanted to taste her, but I also didn't think I would pin her down and start biting her.

"Soren, I-" I began before being interrupted.

"I don't give a damn Ike!" she shouted up at me, "Just get off of me!"

I released her wrist and climbed off of her. She was shaking and flushed and looked as if she hadn't finished shouting but didn't know if she wanted to continue.

"Are you only here because Almedha hired you?" she asked coldly, I could tell she was infuriated with what I had just done but she wasn't terrified of me.

It was true that I didn't want to come see my chances to have her completely eliminated but I couldn't miss seeing her smiling face in a beautiful white dress, of course Almedha's assignment for us, in which I promised to fulfill, was a major push factor to travel up here and bring her back.

"I'm so sorry Soren," I apologized while she straightened up her dress and hair.

"So you came here to tell me I could have been with you all those years, you've loved me since we met, I'm the mad king's true heir and my supposed mother has hired you to take me away from the happiness I've found," she listed coldly as she turned back to face me, "The first time in my life that I have a guarantee to a smile every morning, a man that'll love me every day and a baby that will be in my arms every night…and you came here to tell me you're going to take me away from all of it…take me back to that hell-hole!"

I back away slightly as she grew angrier with me and the situation I've put her into.

"I don't know if you've lost your mind or if you've grown to be a twisted, jack-ass while I've been gone!" she yelled as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

She began rubbing her forehead and groaned angrily before Uli had returned. She was no longer holding the baby and her smile faded once she saw how irritated Soren had become.

"Darling," she started, that's a new pet name for Soren, "What's the matter?"

Soren sighed before shaking her head and loosening the tense muscles in her face.

"It's nothing," she breathed as she stood up and walked over to her.

"Ok," Uli mused suspiciously before smiled warmly again, "Well are you two ready? Ike, you'll be walking her down the aisle. Correct?"

"I'd rather walk alone," Soren stated harshly in my direction, "I know what I had said before but some things have come up and I think it'd be best for me to walk myself down."

"But under tradition," Uli started but then stopped herself when Soren's scowl deepened, of course it was still directed toward myself and never Uli, "Well I guess if you'd rather go down without him, that's fine. Maybe I could walk you down?"

Uli's face glowed with joy when Soren gave her the grand response of a tiny smile.

"Ok, then Ike, you'll need to head over to the ceremony area," Uli told me as she smiled at Soren again.

When I finally arrived at the large spring where I was to watch my future walk away, I quickly found my companions on this heart wrenching journey and sat beside them. Really the only reason Mist came was because she didn't want me to leave the continent without her, Elincia only came to make sure Soren married Link and I'd marry her, and Geoffrey only came to make sure I stayed alone in bed and Elincia "stayed" his.

When I looked over to see who Elincia and Geoffrey were chatting with I saw two giant Yeti things. At first I thought they might be a new tribe of Laguz but then I remembered the way Link had reacted to meeting Ranulf.

"Oh Ike," Elincia greeted me cheerfully, "Where've you been?"

"I was speaking to Soren," I answered, "Who're your new friends?"

"This is Yeto and Yeta," she answered happily, "They had traveled for over a week on foot to get here!"

"Yeto would have taken sled but there's no snow between Yeto's home and Farron Spring!" the bigger one exclaimed in a deep, booming voice, "Yeto even brought delicious superb soup!"

"Yeto tends to talk in third-person," Mist whispered to me while Yeto continued to explain how amazing his soup is.

"Hey," Link called as he came over to me, "I guess Zelda managed to get the invite to you. Weren't you supposed to be with Soren?"

"There was a slight change of plans," I told him as he continued to smile, "This is a beautiful country you come from."

"You should see Lake Hylia," he suggested with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my," Elincia gasped, "You look astounding today. Soren sure is a lucky girl."

They both smiled brightly at each other but I groaned inwardly at the small exchange. Soren had confessed her whole life to me, with all the pain she's went through she isn't lucky for this; she deserves the right to smile. Does he even know what she's been through?

"Link!" Zelda called from a pedestal, "You need to get in your place!"

Link dashed over to her and turned to wait for his beautiful bride, the mother of his child, the girl of my dreams.

Soon after turning my head to wait, I saw Soren walked down the path of foreign flower petals with her left arm locked in Uli's and a bouquet of red and white lilies.

"You know, red lilies mean love and white lilies mean purity and innocence," Elincia whispered in my ear, as if I didn't already know. (2)

_Alright_, I sighed to myself,_ maybe I didn't know._

Innocent, pure love; sounds about right.

Once Soren reached Link, Uli released their arms while Soren handed her the bouquet.

"We're brought here today," Zelda began as I zoned out. The area was beautiful and the people were strange, but something a bit away caught my attention.

It was the smell of food. Fresh cut ham and sweet pumpkin pie. (3) Now that I think about it, on the way to see Soren, I had spotted several pumpkin patches and I saw a few stray chickens running around.

Those chickens better stay away from that pie; it's mine.

I didn't zone back into the ceremony until I heard a few happy claps as I looked up to see his arms around her waist and her arm tossed over his shoulders as they sealed their fate.

I was lost in images of what could've been if I had paid attention to the signs long years ago while somebody pulled me into another area.

For the next few hours, I was stuck in a small area surrounded by a forest while being consumed by the smell of exotic foods and flowers. A band of four mostly human-like people, except for the long ears like Link's, played during the party segment of the ceremony.

I had danced with Elincia a few times and with Mist once or twice and Zelda managed to rope me into dancing with her once but the only person I really wanted to hold at the moment was Soren. Unfortunately, Link had been hogging her the whole time except for one song when Uli had taken Link during some parent-child song while an older looking man took Soren.

Quickly after that number, I pulled Mist to the side to speak with her.

"Hey, do you know who that guy was?" I asked her quietly as she munched on some strange parcel.

"You mean Rusl?" she asked, slightly nodding her head in his direction, "He's Uli's husband. Link was his apprentice when he was learning how to use a sword."

"I see," I hummed as I spotted the two newly-weds cute they're cake.

"Isn't it adorable how this whole village is like a big happy family?" she nearly squeaked.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"I'm guessing you didn't manage to confront Soren?" Elincia pestered as she came up from behind me.

"I did but it didn't go as planned," I sighed deeply, "She refuses to come back to Tellius, she doesn't want to take her baby there."

"So will you come home or are you staying here to convince her that seeing Queen Almedha is extremely important?" Mist asked me hopingly as she looked around for Geoffrey.

"That depends," I started, "Did you find out how long their honey-moon will be?"

"Zelda told me it'll be about a month," she began quietly as we both spotted Geoffrey walking to a younger girl, "They'll travel to Hyrule Castle Town and spend two weeks there with Charm and then just the two of them will go in a trip to Snow Peak for two weeks. Charm will be with Zelda for those two weeks."

"I'll need a map of the area," I concluded as I remembered how Soren always provided maps during each battle while she still worked for me.

"You need a map?" a larger woman with watermelons in her blouse asked as she walked toward us with a huge empty pot.

I wasn't sure who she was so I wasn't sure if she could provide what I needed. Of course after half an hour of listening to good bit of her life story, I had a feeling I could trust the old, torn map she handed me.

Only one problem; I couldn't read it.

I managed to write over the old text in a language I could read while I watched my life ride out on a big brown horse that would've put Titania to shame. At least I watched her leave with a smile.

Since Ike is now old (28), he now has a beard. Like a biker (I whisper creepily).

"Why doesn't he shave?" my mini-editor ask.

Because he's bringing sexy back with his blue chin hairs (I answer while raising my eyebrows up and down).

I didn't want to make y'all have to research and analysis a fanfic, so I decided to put in there. Was that ok?

We all know Ike can smell meat and sweets a mile away.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Charm; she is my fan baby…

Enjoy! (this is where the M rating comes into play)

Chapter 10: The Honey moon

In Soren's Eyes

So far, this trip has been wonderful.

Zelda insisted on Charm staying with her at night so that Link and I could use our night as we saw fit; which we definitely did. And of course those first two weeks flew by with utter bliss.

"Ready to go?" Link asked softly as he walked into our guest room in Hyrule's castle while I pushed our clothing into a travel bag. Being married to the hero of a country does have its perks.

"Looks like it," I whispered back.

It was still early morning and we had decided to spend our last day in Castle Town with our baby girl but of course she was still sound asleep.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly rested his chin on my shoulder before kissing my cheek softly.

"So we'll be staying with the Yeti family at Snow Peak?" I asked one last time.

He chuckled softly and hugged me sweetly.

"Yes," he sighed lightly, "It'll be colder up there but don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

With one more kiss to the cheek, he took his arms back and walked over to Charm's crib.

"Isn't she just the cutest little thing in the world?" he asked happily, "Do you think she would like a sibling in a year or two?"

"What's the hurry?" I asked him as I walked up beside him to look over Charm.

I looked up at him and noticed his rapidly tapping fingers and the way he was nearly shaking.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and smiled lightly.

"It's just that," he started but exhaled heavily and then looked back at our sleeping child, "I'm worried about you and Charm."

I was puzzled by what he was trying to get at but a couple things shot through my head; Ike, Charm's heritage, my heritage.

"I don't want to leave you on your own but," he started again, his smile fading away, "Do you know anything about your parents?"

I thought for a while and Ike's face popped into my mind, telling me about Goldoan Princess Almedha, Mad King Ashnard.

"I don't like the small idea I have as to who they are," I mumbled, not liking the path of this conversation.

He turned toward me and pulled me into a hug as he muzzled his face into my messy bed head which I haven't been able to brush out yet.

A small knock on the door made Link lift his head up from my shoulder and allow the person at the door to come in.

Of course it was Princess Zelda, with a small box in her hands and a saddened smile on her face.

"Zelda," Link greeted as he walked over to her, "Is everything ok?"

"I had a dream and I just wanted to give you this," she told him, handing him the box, "Just in case."

I walked over to them as I watched Link open up the small box.

"What are they?" he asked as he picked up two small, glowing stones out of the opened box.

"They're communication stones," Zelda began explaining, "The closer they are to each other, the brighter they'll glow and once they're so dim, you'll be able to talk to each other over long distances. But if the stone goes completely black, you're too far away and they'll be completely useless until you've come back into range."

"They sound a lot like Goldoan stones used by the royal family. I saw prince Kurthnaga use one to speak to his sister while he was with our company once," I explained as I picked up one of the glowing stones.

"Right," Zelda's voice squeaked, "Well you two should probably wash up and then you can come down for breakfast and then you'll be on your way to Snow Peak. I'll watch Charm for you if you'd like."

She extended her empty hands and smiled brightly at the two of us.

I picked up our baby girl from her crib and held her close to me. After I handed her to Zelda she smiled at us again with a single wink.

As soon as the door closed, Link swooped me up into his arms and carried me into the luxurious bathroom and sat me down on the marble counter top.

"We might as well enjoy our last few moments in the warm castle," he whispered before burrowing his lips on my sensitive neck. His hot breath tickled my skin as he gently nipped at me. I gently wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I moaned at the sweet sensation.

Since Charm was born, I've been more acceptable of making love and now that we had so much alone time thanks to the princess, it was as if we were being controlled by two hungry beasts that just couldn't get enough.

I could feel his strong hands roaming up my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Of course our plans were put on hold when somebody knocked on the bed room door. Link tossed his head back comically and moved out of my grip and went to the door. He walked back into the bathroom with an envelope in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked when he sat it down beside me and walked over to start the bath.

"One of the servants said it was a letter for you. They didn't say who it was from," he told me as he removed his shirt, revealing his toned abs.

I picked up the sealed message and began to break the seal. My stomach turned and knotted when I saw the hand writing on one of the folded pieces of paper and the different writing on the other. Part of it was from Ike and the other probably from that woman; crazy old hag.

I quickly scanned the foreign characters, which I knew Link would be unable to read, and found that it was a love letter from Ike on one side and a pleading message for me to come back to Tellius on the other. Then I scanned the letter that was clearly written by a royal. It was defiantly from Princess Almedha, it seemed so formal that it was hard to believe she considered me her child. Of course, that's a good thing. I'm not her heir, I won't accept her false love and I refuse to consider myself even half way related to that moronic girl, Pelleas. (1)

"So what is it?" Link asked, startling me from my own thoughts.

"Nothing important," I lied. Our futures depended on how I reacted to this request for me to move into the Goldoan castle. Charm's future depended on my reaction.

"Well then how about we put the paper away and have some fun?" he asked seductively as he pressed his lips against mine and pulled me against his chest.

As I ran my fingers through his thick hair, I realized his love could melt away all my fears and worries. If only Tellius would leave me alone. If only it was swallowed by the sea; if only all the cities would burn and the forest torn down by the madness of its people.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Link asked; I hadn't even realized I had been crying when his lips left mine.

"Nothing," I stuttered as I rubbed away a tear on my cheek.

"No, tell me," he pleaded as he cupped my cheek.

I looked into those deep blue eyes of his and kissed his cheek as I tried to wipe the tears away and smile.

"It's nothing," I told him in a hushed voice.

For the next hour or so, Link made sure that he used every precaution possible and was as gentle with me as he could be. Of course that wasn't necessary; I would have been fine with a little roughness. But it was nice to just make sweet, soothing love in the warm, inviting water of the tub.

It was relaxing to just sit there with his arms limply sitting around my waist, my naked back against his bare chest, his soft lips pressed against my shoulder. I could've fallen asleep right then if it hadn't been for a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready," a man with a deep voice told us behind a closed door.

"I guess it's time to get up," Link whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe while I moaned into his touch.

"Ok," I sighed when his took his lips away.

I slowly stood up, exhausted from our activities, and allowed Link to rub my smooth legs.

"Are you sure you don't want another child?" he asked softly as he stood up beside me and helped me out of the well-used water.

"I'm sure," I chuckled slightly.

He quickly put a towel around me and patted me dry.

"I can dry myself you know," I smirked.

"I know," he smirked back, "But I like to do it for you."

He pulled me close and kissed me sweetly while his hand pushed itself under the towel and squeezed my bottom.

I pushed myself against him as much as I could and cupped his face with my hands and furthered our kiss. His tongue pocked at my lip, asking to be let in when another knock came.

This time I threw my head back in frustration. It was nice being here, lovely actually; but the servants and guards and royals and everybody seemed to like to check up on you every five minutes.

Link pushed his lips against mine one more time and smiled before starting to dress himself to meet the person at the door.

"Master Link," a young man began, "The princess wishes to speak to you immediately."

I poked out from the bathroom, still only in a towel.

"What about?" Link asked the man.

"She didn't tell me sir; she just said it was drastically important," he told him.

"I understand; does she wish to speak to me before or after breakfast?" Link asked him as I walked up to him.

"She told me as soon as possible," he told him before bowing and walking away.

Link shut the door behind him and then turned to me with a worried look on his face. When his eyes caught mine, he smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry darling," he told me as he moved over to kiss my cheek, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

If I didn't make Pelleas a girl, it wouldn't make sense for Almedha to think he was her child because Almedha at least knew the gender of her baby.


	12. Chapter 11

Oh my goo-sh! It snowed on the 25th! It never snows here! And Link and Soren are on snow peak when it's snowing! That's so magical! Anyways, I procrastinate so badly this month but I did get it done, so I'm proud of myself.

Spoilers for Soren's heritage! Oh wait…I already burst that bubble…huh…I need another bubble to burst.

Also, please fav, follow or review. Especially that last one. I'd love to hear what y'all think weather you love it or think I suck eggs.

And lastly, I own nothing, except Charm, enjoy.

Chapter 11: News

In Link's Eyes

"You know when I had to make that agreement with Soren's goddesses to allow Charm to survive?" Zelda asked me soon after I walked into her office.

"Of course," I told her as I sat down in a chair across from her desk.

"Well on that day, I had heard a few things about her parents," Zelda breathed deeply before continuing, "And then I spook with Ike. As you already know, Soren will outlive both you and Charm but recently I found out about how much."

I stayed silent as she looked at me sadly, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as she was making it to be.

"Almost five hundred years," she said quietly, "That's what she has left. Eighty years; that's more than what you have left."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear how long Charm had. I just needed to know if I could do anything for my girls.

"Of course that's not the worst part," she breathed out, "I had a vision of two women coming into Hyrule. One of them looked a lot like Soren, and she seemed to being pulling Soren away from you. I didn't see how everything played out but I could see her crying with blood around her in a bed and then I saw another man above her. I think I also saw her come back to Hyrule but she didn't seem to recognize you. Whatever you do, you need to make sure she doesn't leave Hyrule."

I feared what she said but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Stay with her," Zelda's voice was shivering and she looked as if she were about to cry.

After calming Zelda down, I had to get back to Soren to make sure we were all ready to go.

"What did Zelda need to talk to you about?" Soren asked me from the other side of the long dining table while she held Charm in one arm and a baby bottle in her other hand.

"A dream she had," I told her as I sat down beside her, noticing how she hadn't touched her own food yet, "Are you not hungry?"

"Not all the toast in the world would satisfy my hunger for you," she smiled with a wink as she continued to feed Charm.

I chuckled and shock my head slightly as I beaconed her to hand me Charm. Once our baby girl was securely in my arms, I nodded towards Soren's plate.

"Trust me, you'll want to eat before we leave," I smiled as I watched Charm's tiny hands try to cling to the bottle.

By the time Zelda joined us Soren had finished and had taken Charm back, rocking her as she walked around.

"So what was the letter about?" Zelda asked suddenly after a long, slow silence.

Soren immediately stopped walking around with her back turned toward me and the princess.

"It was just Ike being Ike," Soren answered coldly, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Ike being Ike?" I questioned, that didn't sound quiet right.

Sure Soren could be cold and have a sharp tongue but she had never referred to her beloved best friend so heartlessly. Her voice was filled with the same hate it was filled with when I first met her.

"The company received another big job and he wants me to return to Tellius to assist the company," she sighed deeply as she continued her walking.

Zelda nearly choked on her bite of food after having the same thought I had; her dream was unfolding. Somebody wanted to take Soren back but Ike isn't a woman and doesn't look like Soren. What was really in that letter?

After breakfast, I made sure I got back to our room before Soren did and pocketed the papers she had thrown away earlier. When my beautiful, secret keeping wife walked in I had already made my way back to the bed room with our bags thrown over my shoulders. We had to carry as little as we could since Epona wouldn't be able to make it all the way up the mountain. The journey will be long but it'll be worth it.

Before too much time passed that morning, Soren and I had finally set ourselves on Epona's back and headed out of Castle Town.

It took Epona trotting and running for three days to reach the entrance of the mountain on the side of the Zora's domain.

Soren and I chose to stay and rest on the lake side for a couple hours, having lunch and taking a swim, drying off and putting on a couple extra layers.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I walked into the tunnel, the heavier bag thrown over my shoulder.

"Of course," Soren smiled as she carried the lighter bag.

The large body of water, blocking our path, had frozen over well enough for the two of us to walk across.

As we traveled up the snow covered mountain I could tell Soren was becoming tired. She had become slower and slower and had continuously slipped on the shinning snow that crunched beneath our feet.

"Not much further and then we can stop for the night," I told her as we neared the small room on the side of an un-climbable mountain. The sun was beginning to set and we needed to stop somewhere safe anyways.

"It's so cold," she hissed through chattering teeth.

"I know love," I told her while I wrapped my fingers around hers as the door came into view, "Just hold out another minute or two."

When we reached the door I had to set down our bag to yank the stubborn door open.

Soren quickly dashed into the small secured area while I hurried in myself before a small storm began.

"It's awfully cold out here," Soren muttered as she pulled out a blanket from one of our bags.

"I know love," I repeated for the ump-tenth time, "At least we have shelter for the night."

"I guess," she smiled as she laid down the blanket and then laid herself down.

I quickly made a small fire and started our dinner while I watched Soren quickly fall asleep in the comfort of no longer being surrounded by snow.

Once I felt that she was far enough into her dream land for comfort, which she never really was, I pulled out the letter from the pocket of one of my inner levels of clothing.

I knew it would be difficult to read since it was from Ike, but through my time in Tellius, I learned most of the characters they used.

After studying one of the papers for an hour or so, I came to the conclusion that the letter was from Ike and he was telling her some things that were more than friendly.

I continued to read over the one until I had a vague idea of what happened when Soren and Ike spook before our vows. I flipped the paper over to find another note, only this one was a plead. He wanted her to come back to Tellius, like she told Zelda and me days ago but it was more; he was saying something about the two of them starting over, apologizing for rash actions, pleading for her to accept Almedha, or something like that, as her mother.

My heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour but I had to continue, I had to read the other piece of paper.

As I moved around to switch out my papers, Soren began to wake up from her nap and rubbed her eyes.

I quickly moved the papers back into my pocket and zipped up my jacket.

"Is dinner finished?" she asked sleepily.

"Almost love," I told her as I moved to stir the hot soup that was sitting over our fire.

Once we finished eating, I ended up falling asleep before Soren and woke up after her the next morning so I was never given a chance to look over the second letter.

"Welcome friends!" Yeto greeted as we walked over to him beside his ice tree, "Yeto has made a safe path for smaller human!"

"Thank you Yeto," I told him as he pulled over a wooden toboggan for Soren and me. I looked out toward the path and saw that he had placed down wide wooden boards across the gaps in the path to ease the path for Soren.

"How's baby?" Yeta asked as she moved out from behind her husband.

"She's good," Soren smiled warmly as she shivered.

I could hear Soren's whimpering and tiny shrieks as we rode down the icy track much faster than she expected.

Once we arrived at the mansion, Yeto showed us our guest room and left us to explore the old halls.

Our time was spent having snowball fights, exploring, storytelling, cuddling, and more snowball fights.

Of course Soren had caught a cold by the end of our two weeks and feverishly sneezed her brains out the whole way back to the castle.

"Are you sure you won't need any more of this medicine?" Zelda asked Soren as I helped her get into Epona's saddle.

"I'm sure," Soren told her as I passed Charm into her arms.

"Thanks for all your help Zelda," I told her as I gave her a short hug.

"You're welcome," she sighed contently, "You two behave now, you've got your baby back."

"We know," I chuckled as I jumped into the saddle behind Soren, "Bye!"

After hours of trotting we had made it back to the spring a little after nightfall. Of course who we found at the spring was odd.

Ike was laying by a small fire while he whistled a tune that I remembered being sung all over Crimea. It appeared as if he had set up a small camp for himself while nobody was looking.

"Ike," I greeted, a bit of anger in my voice from remembering his letter's content, "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Tellius."

He shifted and stood up to face us, making his way over to us as he yawned like a bear.

"Oh I just wanted to see the two of you one last time before I made the long journey back home," he explained, moving his eyes from Charm to Soren, to Charm again and then to me, "Did you receive my letter, Soren?"

"Yes," she answered coolly.

"That's good," he hummed, "So what do you think of my offer?"

"I already told you," she sighed, not wanting to make a scene, "I can't leave Charm, she needs me."

"If you're talking about feeding her, I'm sure it won't take too long for her to use a bottle and as far as any other baby things go, Link's a good father and the whole village loves the three of you so I'm sure they're all more than willing to help," Ike told her, "Please Soren, we need you."

"I can't just leave my baby Ike," she snapped, "You know what it's like to lose your mother, I don't want Charm to know the same feeling."

Throughout the whole conversation, Soren hadn't taken her eyes off our beautiful little girl until Ike's next reply.

"But you're fine with never knowing yours?" Ike asked as she threw daggers at him with her stare, "You're denying two countries their princess, Soren. Don't you realize how obsessed with finding you Princess Almedha is? She'll send the entire Daein army into Hyrule just to drag you out of it."

"I'm not leaving Ike," she told him sharply, holding Charm a bit closer to her.

"Fine then," Ike huffed as he turned back to his area, "I'll pack up and leave but I warn you, Almedha isn't playing around anymore. She's figured out who you are and she won't stop until she's got you."

I pushed Epona onward when I noticed how pale Soren was looking.

When we had moved everything back in and laid Charm down for bed, I began my question asking.

"Soren, my love," I started, pulling her into my lap while I sat on our couch, "You know I love you and I never want you to keep secrets from me, no matter how bad they might be, right?"

"Of course," she told me before clearing her throat.

"Now what happened between you and Ike while you were getting ready for our wedding?" I asked her softly, calmly and as sweetly as any person could ask.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except Charm)

Reviews are always welcomed and loved. Please enjoy.

Chapter 12: Living the Nightmare

In Uli's Eyes

It had been months since Link and Soren's honeymoon and sweet Charm is now about five months old. Soren seemed a bit faint this morning and for the last few mornings but she no longer looked as pale now that she was playing with Charm near the river while I kept an eye on them from my window inside.

"Heeey," Fado called from the village entrance loudly, he could've woken up a bear in the dead of winter with his yelling, "Sooooren!"

I watched as Fado came into view while Soren straightened up with Charm in her arms to meet him.

"What is it Fado?" she asked when he was closer.

"There are two women here to talk to you," he told her as I made my way to them.

"Two women?" I questioned, "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure but one have really long green hair and the other has rather short purple hair," he quickly described, "Do you know who they are?"

"I can't think of anybody that I'm somewhat close to that fits those characteristics," Soren answered after a few moment of thinking, "Did they give you their names?"

"No," he groaned, "They just told me they were looking for you and that they needed to discuss urgent matters."

Soren didn't have time to respond before a high pitched squeal sounded off in the distance which attracted the attention of all of us.

The sound came from a rather tall woman with dark blue robes on, covered mostly by a long, white cape thing. Her dark blue violet, curly hair bunched up around her face and ended just below her shoulders. She quickly made her way over to us and made her goal of getting Soren's attention painfully obvious.

"Oh it's really you!" the woman cheered as she cupped Soren's face with her hands and Fado made his way to escape conversation to tend to his goats, "I've been waiting so long to see you again! Now you'll have no other choice than to answer my questions!"

"Princess Pelleas," Soren muttered between her squished lips, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember about six or seven years ago? We met on the battle field, I asked you if the symbol on your forehead was a spirit charm and you told me it was something much different but wouldn't allow for any other conversation after that. You were quiet strong for someone of your size."

"My size has nothing to do with it," Soren snapped, "It's your own weaknesses that made that encounter so easy on my side."

"My dear," an older, calmer voice called a bit further out, "Please give her some room to breathe."

"I'm sorry mother," Pelleas apologized as she released Soren's face.

The older woman didn't look a thing like her daughter. Her long wavy hair seemed to be a dark shade of emerald and her eyes were a bright red. That's when I looked at Soren.

With the sun shining on her, there was the slightest tint of green to her hair which I failed to notice before and her eyes were the same red as this woman's.

"Oh my," the woman gasped, "What a cute little girl."

She leaned over and reached out a gloved hand to touch Charm but Soren quickly smacked the hand away, a move I'd never expect from her.

The woman seemed as shocked as I did; quickly displaying a saddened look as she withdrew her hand and straightened up.

"That was somewhat rude," I whispered to Soren while her eyes had turned to slits toward the strangers before I even finished my comment.

"I rather not have a filthy sub-" she started to explain but cut herself off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Laguz, touch my child."

Charm looked up at her angry mother and questioned her with her icy blue eyes; but Soren was a bit too busy glaring at the two women who didn't seem filthy to me.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Pelleas huffed with a small smirk, "But either way, we need you."

"Your problems have nothing to do with me," Soren snapped.

"Perhaps I should take Charm inside with me?" I asked meekly, hoping to ease the tense air, as I reached for the worried baby girl.

"Her name is Charm?" the green haired woman asked with a soft smile and voice.

"Charm is short for Charmaine," I explained, "I'm Uli, Soren's mother-in-law. Who are you?"

I held out my hand for the woman but only received her index finger and thumb shaking my hand back.

"I'm princess Almedha of Goldoa, Soren's mother," she explained as she took her hand back.

"You're not my mother," Soren nearly hissed.

"You can't really deny her claim," Pelleas snapped as she folded her arms, "Just take a look at your eyes, only black dragon Laguz have red eyes."

"Now see that's where you're wrong," Soren smirked, "I'm not one and yet I have red eyes, therefore your argument is invalid."

"Well then where did you get your eye color from?" Pelleas sneered.

"From whatever bitch gave them to me," Soren snapped.

"Soren!" I nearly shrieked, "You shouldn't curse in front of Charm!"

She huffed quickly, bounced Charm back onto her hip and loosened her stare. She put her face next to Charm's and whispered something to her.

"I'm going to go get Link," Soren stated as she began walking away but then turned and glared at the two women, "Don't follow me."

In Almedha's Eyes

My heart sank as my newly found daughter walked away.

I wasn't sure how I would get Soren to come back to Goldoa with us but I had to figure out something. Kurthnaga and I both know that if we could get the people to except Soren, it'd be a breeze to move onto communicating with other races again.

"What a temper," Pelleas huffed as Soren went out of view.

It seemed to take ages for Soren to return and the slow moving seconds felt like stuffy heat between the awkwardness of Uli standing near us. When Soren did arrive with her husband carrying their child behind her, I wasn't shocked by her first remark.

"I don't wish to come back with you," she muttered, "I have to stay here for my family."

"But you must return to Tellius," Pelleas announce as she moved closer to Soren, "For your extended family."

"I don't have any extended family other than in-laws," Soren murmured.

Pelleas groaned at Soren's stubbornness but I couldn't blame either of them. I had left Soren, but I'm trying to be there for her now.

"Please just come back with us," I nearly whined, desperate for my child.

"Your ignorance is apparently incapable of comprehending the fact that I've already stated," Soren snapped, "I cannot leave Hyrule, I need to stay here."

"How about this," Pelleas began, "you and I have a one-on-one mage fight; if I win, you come with us, you win and we'll leave. Deal?"

Soren scowled at Pelleas and the extended hand in front of her.

"I don't have a tome of any kind and I never cared to memorize many of the spells," Soren huffed.

"You can borrow one of mine," Pelleas smiled, "Would you prefer wind or fire?"

"Wind," Soren sighed as she shook Pelleas's hand.

"Wait," the blond man that was holding Charm nearly shrieked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure," Soren frowned as Pelleas took out a wind tome from her back pack and handed it to Soren.

"Maybe we could do this in the goat field though," the man suggested, "I rather not have to clean up a bunch of destroyed buildings."

"I was going to take them to Hyrule Field," Soren told him, "That way nothing from Ordon is in danger."

My daughters, granddaughter, Uli, the man and myself soon found ourselves in a large field that would've put Melior to shame.

"Ready for this?" Pelleas taunted as the two girls gave themselves enough space, "This time, I won't lose to you and your block headed commander!"

Pelleas moved her long white cape out of her way as she pulled out her Worm tome.

Soren silently flipped her hair over her shoulder and took her stance, opening the borrowed Arcwind tome.

"Any special terms?" Soren asked.

"Only magic, no fist, no knives; nothing but magic," Pelleas smiled, knowing fully that Soren probably had a knife tucked away somewhere, "First down losses."

"Understood," Soren nodded.

As both girls' mouths moved in the whispering of their separate spells. The green, blade-sharp swirls of wind blew their way toward Pelleas while the purple fog of the black magic Pelleas was using merged its way around Soren.

In Uli's Eyes

I had ever seen so much power in such a fragile looking person. Of course Charm seemed even more appalled, squealing for her mother while squirming in my arms.

Through the swirls of wind and the miss directed evils of princess Pelleas's magic, Soren had barely taken a hit while Pelleas looked like she was about to fall over at any minute.

With every strike, the look of hate deepened on Soren's face the blood lust in her eyes shinned brighter. Anybody could tell she spent a good bit of her life in wars. She worked for killers and was one of them.

"Would you stop moving already?" Pelleas shouted as she dropped the book and spread a large black spot under Soren who quickly moved out of its range when the walls of the ball began surrounding her.

Seconds afterward, Soren had thrown another burst of air toward her supposed sister, throwing the girl over, continuing rolling over the tall grass, trying desperately to push herself back up.

"You're finished," Soren stated coldly as she turned away from the defeated girl and walking toward us.

"No," Pelleas huffed, "I'm not."

Much quicker than ever before, a big black ball surrounded Soren, leaving her no time to run.

The purple fog seemed to seep into her and suffocate her from the inside out.

"Soren!" Link shouted out as he ran over to her falling body.

I could see the life fading from her face as her eyes closed and her knees failed her.

Link made it to her just in time to catch her, pulling her limp body into his arms, smoothing his finger over her face while calling out to her.

"Oh no," Princess Almedha gasped, "What have I let happen?"

The bold woman ran over to Soren, shaking her shoulders and beginning to cry.

I walked over with Charm, trying to keep the baby calm.

"Is she ok?" I asked, listening to her heavy, struggling breaths.

"I don't know," Link told me, struggling to keep his own breathing calm.

"Oh Pelleas," Almedha called, standing up and making her way over to the shocked girl, "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

"I don't know," she confessed shakily, looking between Link and Soren with wide eyes, "I didn't know it would be that powerful, it never has been before. I didn't even think I would hit her. In our first in counter, she would've been able to deflect it or dodge or counter or something. I could never get a scratch on her."

Link quickly picked her up and started back toward the village.

"Where are you taking her?" Almedha asked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"To the spring," Link answered calmly, "It should help her."

"L-Link," Soren struggled to sound out as she opened her eyes slightly, "It…hurts…"

I could see her push her face against his chest as I followed them. She coughed slightly, gasping for air, leaving small spots of blood on his chest.

"Wait, I want to come with you," Almedha shouted, pulling Pelleas up.

Once we arrived at the spring, Link laid Soren into the water but the color never came back to her face and breathing never became easier.

"In Tellius, we have staffs that can heal any kind of wound…we could take her there, let her rest and heal and then we'll bring her back," Almedha offered shakily.

"I…" Soren gasped, "I have to…stay with…Charm…"

As her voice faded, her eye lids closed again.

"Promise you'll bring her back," Link nearly begged as he looked up at the green haired woman who nodded silently and slowly.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pain

In Soren's Eyes

My lungs felt clouded and the world seemed to have five layers that were all inched over a little more than the last.

I could feel somebody laying me down into water but everything was swirling and fuzzy.

"In Tellius, we have staffs that can heal any kind of wound…we could take her there, let her rest and heal and then we'll bring her back," Almedha offered shakily.

"I…" I gasped, "I have to…stay with…Charm…"

I could feel my eye lids dropping and see the world go dark as I quickly lost control over the situation.

"Promise you'll bring her back," Link nearly begged before everything seemed to stop.

I wasn't sure how much time passed but every so often I'd wake up to a bright setting, heat radiating off a solid surface around me and my whole world shaking and bumping and moving.

"She's starting to wake up," a voice would say but the rest was mumbling before I went back to the blackness.

When I finally truly woke up I found myself lying in a bed.

"Where am I?" I asked nobody in particular.

I looked around to see I was in a dusty, beaten up, old mattress in a tiny dull room. A tiny window was on one wall, allowing me the knowledge that it was night time and a couple standard decorations gave me the impression that I was in a pub room.

I could hear some obnoxious laughter from some woman outside the door.

"I'm sorry handsome but I need to check on my sister," she giggled as she opened the door.

The person to walk in was the princess Pelleas, wearing the shortest, most revealing, inappropriate dress I could imagine a princess ever coming near, reeking of alcohol.

"Oh you're awake," she giggled before a small hiccup stole her voice.

"You've been out for weeks," Almedha told me as she walked into the door frame.

"Where are we?" I asked as I tried to push myself up.

"We're in Daein," Almedha answered as she helped me sit up, "We'll be in Goldoa in a couple of weeks."

"Why are we going to Goldoa?" I asked angrily as I glared at the ignorant woman.

"Well I assumed that since we're already in Tellius, you'd at least want to truly meet your family," Almedha told me as the corner of her mouth twitched nervously.

"I've already told you," I began, "You are not my mother, Pelleas is not my sister, and none of you are in any way my family. My only family is Link and our daughter."

"And your new baby," Pelleas giggled behind Almedha.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I felt my heart begin to race.

"When we got you to a priest to heal you, he told us that you're with child," Almedha told me as she tried to smile at me, "I'm meeting my baby for the first time and she already has her own babies."

"I'm not your baby you crazy old hag!" I shouted, not having time to control my reaction or analyze my situation.

The look on her face was enough for me to feel satisfaction but then Charm's face flashed into my mind. What if I end up being stuck here and Charm grows up without me? Would she yell the same hurtful things at me?

"You must forgive me," I sighed deeply, "You were never in my life and we hardly share any resemblance to one another."

Her sad expression remained for the most part but she slightly lightened it.

"Well we've already informed your uncle and grandfather that you'll be visiting," Almedha told me as she fiddled her thumbs while she sat down at the foot of the bed, "That boy really loves you."

I raised an eyebrow while I tried to figure out who she was talking about.

"Link, was it?" she asked me, not waiting for an answer, "He made me swear to bring you back. When our carriage arrived, he spent such a long time making every little thing as comfortable as possible for you."

"You'd be able to get me back to him sooner if we didn't go to Goldoa," I muttered, still hating the idea of being stuck around a bunch of Laguz; sub-humans.

"We need you darling," Almedha sighed, "I need you."

"How about I go check on dinner?" Pelleas hick upped.

"Thank you," Almedha told her as she nodded. Once Pelleas was gone, Almedha turned her body to fully face me and pulled my hands into hers.

"What do you mean 'you need me'?" I asked, not wanting so be so cruel as to snatch my hands away from her.

"You're a smart girl, you're educated, you've seen the world," Almedha started, "You've seen Goldoa."

I nodded my head, hoping she'd get to the point.

"You know Goldoa is isolated," she sighed, "Isolated to the point that your grandfather refused to get involved in the last war, even though he knew how quickly we could've ended it."

"Maybe not," I told her, remembering defeating the dragons while we were in the tower of the goddess, "Just our small group defeated you."

"Well if we had joined your side, we could've," she admitted, "But I worry there might be another war. If there is, the Goldoan people need to understand that we need to do our part and help end it. We need to break down our wall so that we can work to be closer to peace; to equality."

"How would I be able to help with this goal of yours?" I asked, hardly remembering she's holding my hand, focusing on the fact that I need to get back into Hyrule before it affects the baby I just found out about.

"If the Goldoan people can accept you, somebody that is half of themselves, I believe it will move them closer to accepting Beorc," she explained, "Will you help us?"

I looked deep into her eyes and saw the same light that had once shinned in Ike's eyes; when he was innocent and didn't understand how cruel people were.

Then I thought back to my wedding day; he had turned into something worse. I didn't want to join Almedha and have this backfire on me.

"I need to be back in Hyrule before the baby arrives," I told her as a feeling of faintness started to take control.

I put my hand on my head, trying to grip the pain in my head as if it'd actually relieve the pain.

"How about you lay down?" Almedha asked as she stood up, "We can discuss this later."

"Just don't take us any further until we truly talk this over," I told her as she helped me lay down.

I felt so weak; so tired; so helpless and alone.

I had been put back into my nightmare land and I wasn't sure if there was a way out but I needed to find one. Another little person needed me now, and this time I know how badly.

My eyes began to close as the door shut behind Almedha and I feel into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

I own nothing, other than Charm.

I literally waited until the 29th to start writing this and somehow managed to finish it in one day.

Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are always loved!

Chapter 14: Baby Problems

In Soren's Eyes

That morning, I woke up for one purpose; to throw up whatever might be left in my stomach. Charm hadn't given me this problem but I thought about how far along I probably am and noticed how I had been nauseas lately.

While I sat on my shins against the wall of the bathroom, I thought about what I should do; leave the woman who might actually be my mother to get back to my baby girl or stay here to help out the fool and risk the life inside of me.

"Soren?" Pelleas called from the door, "How are you feeling? Would you like to come down and eat breakfast with me?"

I glared at the girl over my shoulder; this is all her fault, I could still be with Link and Charm if it weren't for her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she lowered her head, "About all of this. I tried to tell mother you wouldn't want to go to Goldoa. She wouldn't listen."

My head was spinning while whatever contents were still in my stomach attempted to push their way up.

After throwing up again, I felt Pelleas wrap her arms around my midsection and lay her forehead on my shoulder.

"I didn't know about the baby," she choked out threw what sounded like a small sob, "I wouldn't have even thought about a battle if I had known."

I didn't want to talk to her but I couldn't think of a way to get rid of her.

"Soren, please listen to me," she was pleading, "I stumbled across that stone you had, Link had been trying to talk to you, I told him about your condition and then he explained everything to me."

"What do you mean by everything?" I asked her.

"The burning, the goblins, the deal," she explained quickly, "I didn't know you had gone through so much for your baby. I didn't know about the promise you had made with the Goddesses. I'm so sorry."

She scooted closer to me, burying her face into my neck.

"I promise," she started, "I'll find a way to get you back home before you have your baby."

I bit my bottom lip as a tear ran down my cheek while Pelleas endlessly apologized into my neck as she quietly sobbed.

In Link's Eyes

It's been a month and a half since I saw Soren last, a month since I found out Charm will have a baby sibling, half a month since Soren or Pelleas contacted me and days since Charm stopped crying.

"Shhh, baby girl," I tried soothing while bouncing my crying child, "It's ok."

A knock on the door made me stop walking in circles for a second to answer.

"Oh, look at that unhappy baby," Uli cooed as she walked in, taking Charm from my arms, "It's ok sweet heart. What's got you so upset?"

It was hard to listen to her pleading baby gibberish, desperately trying to communicate her frustration, throwing her head back and wailing about the grievance of her situation.

"Have you tried feeding her?" Uli asked me while she rubbed Charm's back.

"She refuses to, no matter how hard I try or how often I offer, she won't eat at all," I huffed as I sat down and rubbed my temples.

I listened for a few minutes to Uli singing softly while Charm quickly started calming down.

"Did Soren sing to her?" Uli asked, rubbing Charm's cheek which was stained red with streaks of tears.

"I didn't think so but I guess I never really watched Soren when she put Charm into bed," I explained as I twirled my thumbs, thankful that Charm finally stopped crying.

"Are you hungry, darling?" Uli asked Charm softly, motioning for me to get a bowl of mashed food.

When I came back to the couch with the food, Uli had Charm giggling from the tickling from her granny.

Amazingly, Charm actually accepted it quickly, opening her mouth wide, trying to take over the spoon, smiling up at Uli.

"Maybe she just doesn't like me," I sighed, sitting next to them.

"That's non-sense," Uli chuckled, "She just misses her mama."

Charm began to struggle to get out of Uli's grasp.

"Ok, baby," Uli chuckled, handing me the bowl and sitting Charm onto the floor.

Charm sat on her bottom for a few minutes, looking around the room, looking up at me and Uli and then looking around the room again.

She made a noise that almost sounded like "mama" but wasn't very clear. Then she called out the same noise, a little louder.

When nothing happened, Charm looked up at me, questioned the noise, and then rolled onto her knees to move over to my leg.

"Mama isn't here right now, but I promise she'll be back soon," I smiled down at the innocent face that pleaded for her mama, "I can only imagine what Soren's going through right now. She had told me she didn't want to have another child but now, she's alone in Tellius with a baby on the way."

"Is she still in range with the stone?" Uli asked me.

"She went out of range a couple weeks ago," I sighed, wishing I could find a way to get closer to her but it's not like I can go out on some kind of crazy adventure with Charm. I can barely manage her here in a safe environment; I don't even want to think of the consequences of her leaving the village.

We watched Charm crawl around slowly, looking around, and taking everything one step at a time.

"She looks just like her," Uli smiled, "Just watching the way she moves around reminds me of the way Soren had looked around the village when the two of you arrived at first."

Uli chuckled a little, attracting Charm's attention, drawing the little girl back to the couch.

In Soren's Eyes

We had finally arrived at the castle and were greeted by bowing soldiers. I kept my eyes down while we walked to the entrance of the colossal stone structure.

"Soren," a voice called out to me from the door, forcing me to bring my line of sight up.

Ike; why is he here?

"Commander Ike," my 'mother' greeted him, "I'm glad you could meet us. Have you been through the castle yet?"

"Yes your highness," he smiled, "The new interior design looks absolutely stunning. How was the trip here?"

"Well we had hit a few unexpected bumps," Almedha smiled, moving her eyes to my belly.

"Bumps?" Ike questioned, "What kind of bumps?"

"Would you like to tell him?" Almedha turned to me.

"I don't care to tell him much of anything at the moment," I tried to say as non-hostile as possible.

"Oh of course not," Almedha smiled as she motioned all of us to move forward, "We don't need all these open ears hearing."

Upon entering the building, Almedha led us to a smaller room that held a few plush couches, set in a pattern for a sitting room.

"So we saw a priest when we first arrived here and found out some exciting news," Almedha smiled, cupping my hands as we sat down on a couch.

I looked over at Ike and saw a face of pure horror.

"Go on and tell him sweetie," she pushed after waiting a few minutes without me saying anything.

"I'm pregnant," I choked out, "Again."

I looked his way to see his face completely dropped.

"How far are you?" he asked.

"We believe about two months or so," Pelleas told him, finally joining the conversation but not joining us on the couch. I wish she would just sit down, I wish Almedha would let go of my hands, and I wish Ike would stop looking at me.

A knock on the door ended the awkward silence as Almedha called to the person on the other side.

"Your majesty," a servant greeted, "The princess's room is ready if she wishes to rest after the long journey."

"Oh thank you very much," Almedha smiled at the man, motioning me to stand and follow, "Ike, I'm sure you and Soren have much to talk about. Join us whenever you are ready and just call if you need anything."

My heart seemed to race as I followed the servant and felt Ike's eyes roaming me from behind. When we had reached a hallway where no one would see, he 'accidently' rubbed his hand on my bottom.

"Here we are ma'am," the man bowed as he opened a large wooden door. All my comfort left as the man did and I found myself alone in a room with Ike.

"Soren," Ike called huskily as his hands snaked their way around my waist and pulled me into him backwards, "I've missed you so much."

"Ike, I ask that you remove yourself from this physical contact," I told him as I attempted to pry his hands away but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

One of his arms locked around my waist while the other swooped under my legs so that he could pick me up.

I was then laid onto the bed with my wrist pinned above my head again.

It was a repeat of my wedding day; the innocent attire, the first contact, pinning me down and the grabbing.

I don't want him touching me, I want him to leave but before I could scream out for help he had placed his mouth over mine while his one free had slithered up my leg.

I felt his fingers crawl under my top while he pressed his body against mine. That thick hand roamed the curves of my chest and his tongue slithered into my mouth.

I wanted to scream more than anything in the world but every noise I made was muffled by him and every sound furthered his grabbing.

I could feel hot tears stream down my face as I struggled to get away. All I could think about was if Link and Charm were in better conditions. I wanted Link to come running into the room out of nowhere and shove Ike off of me. There was nothing I could do, he over powered me and when I had managed to get out a small cry for help, his teeth had sharply clenched onto my shoulder where he had previously been sucking somewhat gently.

By time anybody came to see if either of us were ok, I was stripped to my underwear and had my hands pinned separately so he proceeded with licking and biting.

"Soren, I was," Almedha had walked in to me pinned down with Ike moving all over my body with tears in my eyes, "Oh my goddesses! Someone hurry and throw this man in the dungeon!"

The next thing I knew, Ike was torn off of me and a blanket was wrapped around my half naked body.

What would Link think if he had found me in such a state?

"Oh my dear baby," Almedha cried out as she wrapped her arms around me, "He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"I'm fine," I answered flatly, "I think he was worried about hurting the baby, he didn't do much to me but I don't know how much longer I had before he wouldn't have cared anymore."


End file.
